


ergonomics

by quimiliax



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Secretary/CEO, Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimiliax/pseuds/quimiliax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>햄식히들 RPS로 회사원 AU입니다. 번역본입니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ergonomics

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ergonomics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451827) by [townpariah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/townpariah/pseuds/townpariah). 



일을 구해준 것은 루크였다.  
루크는 언제나 그에게 일을 구해다 주었다. 졸업반 때 크리스가 그리스 여행 경비를 내야 했던 5년 전의 여름에도, 루크는 생업으로 페인트질을 하는 페드로 라는 남자를 소개 시켜주었다. 땅딸막한 키에 반짝이고 진한 눈을 가진 페드로는 그에게 6주간의 집중적인 악담과 15분간씩의 점심 시간을 주었다. 그는 대부분 하루에 8시간씩 일을 시켰고, 크리스가 바닥에 페인트를 흘리기라도 할 때면 브러시의 핸들로 크리스의 어깨를 때리고는 염소 같은 놈 이라고 불러댔다. 매일 출근 하기 전, 크리스는 일을 때려쳐야겠다는 생각을 했지만, 그러기엔 보수가 너무 좋았기에 계속 할 수 밖에 없었다. 그가 어느 날 참을 수 없는 냄새 때문에 셔츠를 벗어 얼굴에 둘렀다는 이유로 해고 당하기 전까지는.  
재앙 수준의 업무 환경과 상관 없이, 루크가 시켜주는 일들은 모두 좋은 보수의 일들이라고 보장 할 수 있었다. 물론 일이 끝나고 난 뒤 필요할지도 모르는 정신상담 비용은 커버가 안 되겠지만, 일이 끝나고 다음 일을 찾을 때까지의 몇 주간 먹고 살 정도는 되었다. 계약이 끝나고 어김없이 밀려오는 죄책감과 자기혐오를 덜어내는 데에도 어느 정도 도움이 되었다.  
크리스는 이번 기회에 흥분 했다. 잠시나마 무직이 아니라는 것 외에도, 원한다고 매일 어떤 회사 이사의 어시스턴트로 일 할 수 있는 건 아니기 때문이다. 임시직이지만 돈은 돈이었다. 집세를 내야 했다. 또한 그가 25세 이후까지 살고 싶다면 계속해서 맥주와 정크푸드만으로 살아갈 수 없었다. 그는 이 기회를 진정한 성인이 되는 기회라고 생각했다. 식품 가공업 관련 잡일과 숨막히도록 격식만 차리던 라디오 아나운서 일 뒤 찾아온 어른의 세계에서 갖는 첫 진짜 직장.  
그래서 그는 면도를 했다. 루크가 ‘정글 헤어’라고 부르는 것들을 대부분 잘라내고, 루크의 법인카드로 수트 몇 벌을 샀다.  
그는 한바탕 소동을 부린 뒤 욕실 거울 앞에 멈춰 서서 고개를 기울이고 면도한 자신의 모습에 감탄했다. 루크가 거짓말을 하는 게 아니었다. 면도는 마법 같은 것이며, 사기를 북돋아 준다는 게 사실이었다. 크리스는 허영부리는 사람이 아니었지만 이것만은 인정 해야 했다. 수트 입은 자신은 정말이지 잘생겼다.

\---

일은 쉬워 보였다.  
크리스가 해야 하는 일들은 전화를 돌리고, 업무 예약을 하고, 문서 따위를 팩스하고, 필요 없는 우편물을 정리하고, 메모를 타이핑하고 점심 시간 전에 오타 실수들을 훑어 내는 일 정도였다. 여기서 엄청난 일은, 이 모든 걸 하루 안에 해야 할 필요는 없었고 40분간의 점심 시간 동안 원한다면 회계부서의 지젤과 시시덕거릴 수 있다는 것이었다.  
딱히 흥미가 있는 것은 아니었다. 그는 대부분 남자와 사귀었고, 가끔 충분히 귀엽다면 여자도 만났다.  
그가 처음 생각 한 만큼 일은 쉽지 않았지만, 크리스는 자신의 머리를 복사기에 계속해서 쳐 넣고 싶어하지 않아도 앞으로 몇 달간은 충분히 할 수 있을 거라고 생각했다.  
브라운 가 웨스트 포드햄 타워 10층과 11층을 차지하는 경영 컨설팅 회사 H&Co.의 빛나는 대리석 바닥을 밟은 첫 주, 그는 알 수 없는 이유로 안심 되었다.  
그는 쉽게 친구들을 사귀었고 기업의 삶에 익숙해졌다 – 아침 7시에 그로기 상태로 터덜터덜 샤워에 들어가 한쪽 눈만 뜬 채 가글과 면도를 하고 40분간 기차를 타고 시내로 향한다. 그러고는 서류 가방을 뽐내는 냉소적인 투덜이 무리들이 얼마나 오늘이 엿 같은지, 반드시 이번 달이 가기 전에 일을 그만 두고 말 것이라고 툴툴대는 일에 함께 하는 것이다.  
이상한 의미로, 기분 좋은 일이었다.  
물론 어디까지나, 그의 보스가 상 파울루에서 여행을 마치고 돌아오기 전까지만.

\---

원하든 원하지 않든 늘 충고를 하는 루크는, 크리스가 이 일을 망칠 상황은 딱 두 가지 밖에 없다고 말했다.  
1) 그가 오피스의 누군가와 연애나 성적인 관계를 가질 경우  
2) 전혀 일과 관련 되지 않은 경우에 회사 보급품을 훔치거나 빌리거나 사용 했을 경우.  
“그러니까 똑바로 행동 해” 크리스의 첫 출근 날, 그가 엄격한 얼굴로 말했다.

그 충고는 출근 2주째 크리스가 엘리베이터 앞의 간식 카트에서 베이글과 뜨거운 커피를 훔치는 순간 버려졌다. 엘리베이터 안에는 그가 본 적 없는 남자가 있었다. 살짝 붉은 머리카락, 얼룩덜룩하게 탄 태닝 자국, 갈색 가죽 구두, 자기보다 한참 상사일거라는 생각이 들게 하는 고급의 맞춤 수트. 남자는 셔츠의 깃을 느슨하게 하고 끈질기게 자신의 목을 긁어댔다.  
잠시 쳐다보던 크리스가 결국 입을 열었다. “알러지인가요?”  
남자가 돌아보더니 눈을 깜빡였다. “모르겠습니다.” 그가 말했다. 친절하고 온화한 목소리였다. 마음이 진정되는 목소리라고 생각했다. “오늘 아침 출근하는 길에 갑자기 이러네요.”  
“제대로 살펴 봤나요?” 크리스가 물었다.  
남자의 눈이 무언가를 헤아리려는 듯 좁아졌다. “아뇨,” 그가 고개를 오른쪽으로 살짝 기울이더니 말했다. “그런 것 같지 않네요.”  
크리스가 으쓱했다. “베나드릴이 제일 좋을 겁니다.” 그가 말한 뒤 남자의 목 위로 퍼진 붉은 빛을 쳐다봤다. 뻣뻣한 옷깃을 보니 알러지가 확실했다. “까칠까칠한가요?”  
남자는 그저 으쓱할 뿐이었다. “베나드릴이요.”크리스가 안다는 듯 끄덕이며 반복 했다. “믿어 보세요.”  
자신의 목에서 손을 뗀 남자가, “그렇군요.”하고 다른 발에 체중을 실으며 대답했다.  
크리스가 엘리베이터를 나와 뒤로 돌자 마침 남자의 입술이 미소로 변하는 것을 볼 수 있었고, 이내 크롬색 문이 닫히고 그 순간은 끝이 났다.  
커피를 마시며 그가 자신의 큐비클로 걸어갔다. 그냥 오늘도 일하는 날일 뿐이지, 그가 생각하며 베이글을 물었다. 크림이 더 필요했다.

\---

그 날 아침, 크리스는 회사 대표 중 한 명의 사무실로 불려갔다. 그가 휴게실에서 자주 들어 본 적 있는 이름이었다.  
토마스 히들스턴. 고급 양말 브랜드 이름 같았다.  
히들스턴은 쉽게 만족하지 않는 사람인데다가 하프-카페인이 아닌 디카페인 커피를 가져왔다는 이유로 누군가를 해고 한 적도 있다는 소문도 있었다. 브라질에서 6일간의 휴가를 마치고 돌아왔다는데, 그의 지출이 이 나라의 국내 총생산 지수에 공헌할 것이라고 한다. 게다가 이 남자는 부잣집 출신에 말 그대로 금수저를 물고 태어났고, 라틴을 포함한 5개국어에 정통 하다는 것이었다. 적어도 지젤에 따르면.  
크리스는 이미 남자에 분개해 있었다. 그렇게 완벽하면서 숨길 것이 없는 사람은 없었다. 그런 것이 가능할 리가 없었다. 캐롤이 히들스턴의 사무실로 그를 이끌며 윙크했다. 걸어가는 그녀의 엉덩이가 최면 걸듯이 양쪽으로 흔들렸다. “그 분에게 보고하면 돼요.” 그녀가 말했다.

빨갛게 칠해진 긴 손톱으로 캐롤이 마치 사형선고라도 내리는 곳을 보여주듯이 침울하게 복도 끝의 방을 가리켰다. “히들스턴씨는 실세에요. 쫄지 않도록 노력해봐요, 크리스.” 그러더니 그녀는 하이힐을 또각이며 크리스가 헤드라이트에 잡힌 사슴마냥 스스로를 지키도록 내버려두고는 떠났다.  
크리스가 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는, 셔츠의 매무새를 다듬은 뒤 머리카락을 쓸어 올렸다. 유리문을 열자 끼익 하는 소리가 났다. 그가 숨을 참았다.  
크리스는 경악했다. 거대한 벚나무 책상 뒤에 앉아 있는 것은 오늘 아침에 본 남자였다. 셔츠 단추를 두 개 열고 커피 머그 옆에 붉은 실크 넥타이를 얹어놓은 채, 고개를 젖혀 온 목과 턱 밑에 베나드릴을 바르고 있었다.  
크리스가 들어서자 그가 눈을 깜빡였다.

“베나드릴…” 크리스가 민망해하며 말했다.  
“아,” 남자가 – 히들스턴이 – 입을 떡 벌렸다. “당신이 새로온—“  
“어시스턴트입니—“  
“비서군요?”  
크리스가 멈췄다. 완곡어법 따위는 질색이었다. “네,” 그가 말했다. “이사님. Yes, sir.”  
히들스턴이 가죽 의자들 중 하나를 가리켰다. 그가 고개를 살짝 꺾고 턱을 들더니 말했다. “앉아요.”

크리스가 앉았다. 히들스턴은 푸른 실크 손수건에 손을 닦고는 서류 더미를 자세히 들여다 보았다. 의자를 뒤로 젖힌 채 그가 페이지를 넘기기 시작했고, 그가 펜의 끝을 무심하게 입술 옆에 갖다 댄 채 상아로 된 펜 뚜껑을 혀로 건드리는 것을 크리스는 꼼짝 못 한 채 바라 볼 뿐이었다.  
그가 셔츠 단추를 두 개씩이나 풀고 목덜미를 내 놓은 것을 보는 것 또한 조금 집중이 안 되는 일이었다. 여자들이 발목을 조금만 보여줘도 남자들이 미치던 시절처럼. 크리스는 조금 그런 기분이 들었다. 분노와 아주 약간의 욕망으로 뒤섞인 채 씩씩거리며 미쳐 날뛰는 남자와도 같은 기분. 그는 순간 죽고 싶었다.  
“회사 일은 전혀 해본 적이 없다고 나와 있네요?” 잠시 후 히들스턴이 말했다.  
놀란 크리스가 똑바로 앉았다. “그렇게 써있나요?”  
“아뇨, 파일을 읽어본 결과 그렇다고 결론 내린 겁니다.” 히들스턴이 커피를 홀짝였다.  
크리스는 창문 밖으로 자기 몸을 내던질 수 있었으면 좋겠다고 빌었다.

묵직한 침묵이 이어지자 크리스는 자신의 심장 박동을 들을 수 있을 것 같았다. 히들스턴의 비싼 가죽 의자 뒤로는 상권 지역의 광범위한 경치가 펼쳐졌고 그 엄청나게 파란 하늘을 보자 크리스는 왜 사람들이 죽도록 이런 사무실을 원하는지 문득 이해했다. 사무실은 나름의 방식으로 긴장을 풀어줬고, 어떠한 통찰력을 주었다 – 이런 경치를 갖고 있다면 다른 모든 사람들은 다 가치 없는 잡일꾼으로 느껴질 것이다.  
히들스턴이 서류뭉치를 옆으로 던졌고 갑작스런 움직임에 크리스가 놀라 움찔했다.  
“좋아요, 크리스토퍼.” 그가 두 손을 깍지 끼며 말했다. “모든 게 다 제대로 되어 있는 것 같네요. 지명수배 내려진 흉악범도 아니고 배경도 체크가 되어 있고. 내 비서가 1월에 돌아올 때까지 내 밑에서 일하게 될 겁니다. 얼굴이나 보려고 불렀는데, 이미 만났으니…” 그의 말이 차츰 잦아들더니 그가 입술을 굳게 다물고 크리스를 머리에서 발끝까지 훑어보았다. “그거 지금 스키니 타이인가요?”

그가 부끄러워하며 자신의 넥타이를 만졌다. 가게에서 스타일리시하다는 이야기를 들었다. 60달러로 세 개의 타이를 샀었다. 세일 중이었던 것이다. 크리스는 세일을 좋아했다. 그러나 히들스턴은 그 타이가 마음에 들지 않는 눈치였다. 심지어 눈과 입 주변으로 인상을 쓰고 있는 것이 나타났다. 찌푸리는 분야에 상이라도 있다면 그가 금, 은, 동을 다 딸 기세였다.  
“회사에선 스키니 타이 매지 마세요.” 히들스턴이 고통스러운 듯 한숨을 내쉬었다. “목이 졸린 것 같아 보이잖아요. 넥타이 넓이가 수트 옷깃의 넓이랑 맞춰져야 돼요. 비율이 전부라구요. 보세요, 웃기잖아요. 이리 와봐요.”  
크리스가 눈을 꿈뻑였다. “와 보라니까.” 히들스턴이 눈썹을 치켜 세우며 긴급하게 다시 불렀다.  
크리스가 책상을 돌아서서 그 앞에 어색하게 섰다. 예고도 없이 그가 스르르 일어섰을 때 크리스가 놀라서 팔짝 뒷걸음을 쳤다. 그러더니 가는 뼈대의 손가락으로 크리스의 목 주변에 걸려 있던 넥타이를 푸르기 시작했다.  
히들스턴이 너무 가까이 서 있는 탓에 크리스는 그의 입김에 섞인 신선한 커피 향을 맡을 수 있었다. 그의 피부에선 민트 사탕 같은 냄새가 났다. 부자들은 다 이런 냄새가 나는 건가, 크리스가 생각했다. 크리스는 이것도 직장 내 성희롱으로 분류 될 지 애매모호하게 궁금해 하면서 침을 삼켰다. 성희롱이라 하더라도 – 싫지 않은걸. 전혀.  
히들스턴이 조심스럽게 잡아당기자 크리스의 타이가 풀렸고 그가 풀린 타이를 책상 위에 우아하게 올려놓았다. 그러더니 그가 휑뎅그렁한 서랍을 열더니 자신의 옥색 트윌 타이를 꺼내 크리스의 얼굴 가까이 갖다 대며 눈썹을 살짝 찌푸렸다.

“이걸로 뭘 해야 하는지는 알죠,” 그가 마치 천치나 어린아이한테 말 하듯이 느리게 말했다.  
크리스가 입을 열었지만 할말이 아무것도 없다는 걸 깨닫고는 이내 입을 다시 닫았다. 크리스가 타이를 거칠게 말아 쥐었다. 당황과 수치심과 짜증에 얼굴이 확 붉어졌다.  
히들스턴이 가라는 듯 손길을 저었고, 아주 잠시 크리스는 이 남자의 어깨를 잡고 격하게 흔들거나 이 병신 같은 옥색 넥타이로 재갈을 물릴까 생각했다. 이런 사람들 특유의 과장된 자의식과 특권의식을 크리스는 혐오했다. 정신을 차릴 필요가 있어, 크리스가 생각했다. 누군가 이 남자를 혼내줄 필요가 있는 것이다.  
“크리스토퍼,” 크리스가 문손잡이를 잡으려는 순간 히들스턴이 다시 불렀다. “당신 타이를 두고 갔네요.”  
억지 웃음을 지으며 크리스가 책상 위의 타이를 움켜쥐었다. “그렇네요. 감사합니다.”  
“아, 그리고 제안 고마워요.” 히들스턴이 계속했다. 이유도 없이 크리스는 얼어붙었다. “베나드릴 말이에요. 효과가 있더군요.”  
크리스는 히들스턴에게 등을 돌린 채로 문을 향해 팔을 반쯤 뻗고는“다행입니다.” 하고 대답했다. 그러고는 “이사님,” 질책 당할 때를 대비해서 덧붙였다.  
가능한 한 가장 차분하게 방을 나선 크리스는 히들스턴의 사무실이 시야에서 멀어지자 발걸음이 빨라졌다. 그는 이내 남자 화장실로 전력 질주했고, 문제의 트윌 넥타이가 갑자기 송곳니로 공격이라도 할 것처럼 뚫어져라 쳐다보다가 결국 타이를 세면대에 던졌다.

  
점심 시간. 크리스는 지젤에게 그 개새끼에 대해 아는 걸 다 말해달라고 했다. 현실적인 이유에서였다. 지젤은 알아야 할 사람에 대한 모든 것을 알고 있었다. 아무도 보지 못한 야간 경비원에 대해서까지.  
“왜 그렇게 짜증 내?” 그녀가 병아리콩 샐러드를 먹던 플라스틱 포크를 흔들며 웃었다. “좀 엄한 구석이 있긴 해도, 그 사람 엄청 후한 사람이라구. 그걸 아는 사람이 몇 명 없다니까.”  
“넌 그 ‘몇 명’ 안에 속해?” 크리스가 자신이 핫도그를 향해 찡그리며 말했다.  
“음,” 지젤이 말했다. “내가 회계부에서 일 하잖아.” 그녀가 자신의 볼을 손가락으로 두드렸다. “노예 감시꾼처럼 굴 때도 있어, 인정 해. 그렇지만 엄청 두둑한 크리스마스 보너스로 보상한다구.”  
“뭐? 이 회사 그 사람꺼야?”  
지젤이 끄덕였다. “40 퍼센트는. 몰랐어?”  
“기저귀 차고 있어야 할 것 같아 보이던데.”  
지젤이 그를 째려 보았다. “그래, 좋아.” 크리스가 수긍했다. “내가 말하고자 하는 건… 그런 권력을 갖고 있기엔 그 사람 좀 어려 보인다 이거지.”  
“이 회사가 그 사람 할아버지 꺼야.” 지젤이 신기하다는 듯, 설명했다. “일부는 그 사람꺼고. 나머지 60퍼센트는 그 사람 아버지꺼고.”  
“와우.”  
“그래, 와우.” 지젤이 동의했다. “아까 너한테 까칠하게 대했어?”  
크리스는 히들스턴의 목, 손가락과 그의 깨끗한 민트향을 생각했다. 그리고 그를 거의 교살시킬 뻔 했던 넥타이에 대해 떠올렸다. 그가 어깨를 으쓱했다. “그다지…” 그가 거짓말을 했다. “그냥 좀 못 돼 보이더라.”  
“아이,” 그녀가 손사래를 치며 말했다. “그 사람 스타일이야, 왜 그런거 있잖아? 여태까지 비서들한텐 항상 그래왔어.”  
“여태까지?!” 크리스가 말했다. “도대체 몇 명을 갈아 치운 거야?”  
“좋은 사람이라니까.” 지젤이 꾸짖듯이 그의 팔뚝을 찰싹 때리며 주장했다. “입사식 같은 거라구. 네가 일을 잘 할지 제대로 확실히 해 두고 싶은거야.”  
“왜 아무도 나한테 말을 안 해줬지?” 크리스가 입을 떡 벌리고 물었다. “그리고 도대체 무슨 뜻이야. 확실히 해둔다니? 내가 뭘 견뎌내길 기대하는 거지? 극심한 신체적 고문 같은 건가?”  
지젤이 고개를 갸웃거렸다. “네 형이 아무 말도 안 해줬어?”  
“그 인간은 아무 말도 안 해줘.” 나중에 대화 좀 해야겠다, 크리스가 생각했다. 대화.  
지젤의 즐거운 듯한 미소는 전혀 상황 개선에 도움이 되지 않았다. “괜찮을 거야.” 그녀가 안심시키려는 듯 말했다. “그 사람은 널 좋아 할거야. 봐봐, 모든 사람이 널 좋아하잖아, 크리스.”  
모든 사람이라. 그런 듯 했다. 히들스턴을 뺀 모든 사람.  
지젤이 그를 빤히 쳐다보더니 생각에 잠긴 듯한 표정을 지었다. “그나저나 넥타이 멋지다.” 넥타이의 질감을 만져보며 그녀가 말했다.  
크리스가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “고마워.” 그가 대답하고는 민망한 듯 타이를 잡아 당겼다.  
  
\---  
  
언젠가는 넥타이를 돌려줘야만 했고, 그래서 그는 그렇게 했다. 퇴근 시간 10분 전부터 히들스턴의 사무실 밖을 불안정한 강아지마냥 빙빙 도느라 카펫에 구멍이라도 날 듯 했다. 그가 땀을 흘리기 시작했다. 이건 좋지 않았다. 크리스가 스스로 황당해 하며 그냥 끝내버리기로 마음 먹었다. 노크를 두 번 하고 기다리는 순간, 문이 갑자기 안으로 열렸다.  
“크리스토퍼,” 히들스턴은 한 손에는 휴대전화를 들고 다른 손에는 서류가방을 든 채 나갈 준비가 된 것처럼 보였다.  
“히들스턴 씨,” 크리스가 말했다. “넥타이를 돌려 드리러 온 것뿐입니다. 고맙습니다.”  
히들스턴이 크리스의 손을 보더니 끄덕였다. “원한다면 그냥 가져도 됩니다.”  
“안 그러고 싶은데요.” 크리스가 투덜거렸다.  
“뭐라구요?”

크리스가 대답을 하기도 전에 히들스턴이 손목시계를 확인했다. 시계는 빛을 받아 번쩍였다. 작은 국가의 국민 총 생산량과 맞먹는 가격이겠지.

“20분 안에 하야트까지 가야 해요. 걸읍시다.” 히들스턴이 오라는 듯 손짓했고, 평소의 바보 같은 모습으로 크리스가 서둘러 따라가 엘리베이터를 잡았다. 이상하리만큼 거대하고 갑작스런 반감을 갖게 된 사람과 갇힌 공간에 단 둘이 있다 보니, 크리스는 다시 땀을 흘리기 시작했다.  
“집에 가는 중이었나요?” 히들스턴이 미친 듯 휴대전화로 문자를 하더니 물었다.  
그가 어깨를 으쓱했다. “네, 뭐… 지금 다섯 시 반인데… 형이 일곱 시까지 저녁 식사로 초대해서요… 이사님.”  
“아, 형 말씀이군요. 어떻게 지내고 계시죠?”  
“형은… 잘 지냅니다.” 크리스가 나중에 형과 "대화"를 나눠야 한다는 사실을 기억해냈다.  
“다행이네.” 입술을 앙 다물며 히들스턴이 말했다. 크리스는 자신의 신발을 쳐다보며, 눈도 깜빡이지 않고 자기 쪽을 쳐다보는 히들스턴의 시선 탓에 얼굴이 뚫릴 것 같은 기분이 들었다.  
“이사님.” 으스스한 침묵을 깨고 크리스가 끼어들었다. “넥타이는 정말 감사하지만 돌려드리는 게 맞는 것 같습니다.”  
다시 침묵이 오는 걸 감지할 무렵, “톰이라고 불러요.”  
“네?” 크리스가 말했다. “톰?”  
“일 다 끝났잖아요. 그냥 톰이라고 불러요. 나이도 거의 동갑이잖아, 그렇죠?” 톰이 마치 자기 이름이 몇 억의 가치가 있는 걸 모르는 것마냥 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
크리스가 놀라서 아무 말도 못한 채 그저 눈만 꿈뻑거렸다. 지젤이 아까 말한 입사식의 일부인가? 드디어 엘리베이터 문이 열렸고, 크리스는 잠재적인 민망함과 조롱에서 구원받을 수 있었다.  
“먼저 내리세요,” 톰이 팔을 뻗으며 말했다.  
크리스가 이를 악 물고 미소를 지으려 안간힘을 썼다. “아뇨, 아뇨.” “먼저 내리세요. 톰.”  
그 이름을 입 밖에 내는 것만으로도 톱밥과 못을 삼키는 기분이었다.  
크리스는 익숙해 지려 노력했다.  
  
\---  
  
루크네 가족과의 저녁 식사는 즐거웠다.  
기대한대로였다. 루크의 아내 마가렛은 굉장한 요리사였고 식사 때는 일 이야기를 하지 않는다는 규칙을 갖고 있었다. 너무 스트레스가 쌓인다는 것이었다. 그래서 식사 때는 정신 상태에 부담이 덜 되는 주제들로만 이야기를 했다 – 아이들이나 가십거리, 날씨나 정원 가꾸기 같은. 또한 그녀는 항상 남은 음식들을 싸서 그릇에 담아 가져갈 수 있게 해주었다. 아이들이 잠에 들고 나서야 크리스는 루크의 팔을 잡아 부엌으로 끌고 갈 수 있었다.  
“이보쇼,” 그가 쉬익 소리를 냈다. “전망이 있는 직업이라며!”  
루크가 그의 팔을 흔들어 떼내고 자신의 맥주를 다 마셨다. “그렇다니까! 뭐가 불만이야?”  
“내 보스가 이상한 알러지를 달고 휴가에서 돌아왔어. 아마 성병에 관련 된 것 같다고. 그러더니 나한테 넥타이를 빌려주잖아!”  
“히들스턴은 좋은 사람이야.” 루크가 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “걱정할 것 하나도 없어. 무슨 넥타이?”  
크리스가 눈동자를 굴렸다. “좋은 사람이라고? 확실해? 그 사람…” 그가 짜증을 내며 팔을 치켜 들었다. 히들스턴이 도대체 어떤 사람인지 설명할 단어도 없었다.세상에. “좀 이상하지 않아? 넥타이를 빌려줬다니까.”  
“크리스.” 루크가 말했다. “크리스, 정말이지. 네가 오버하는거야. 그냥 네 스키니 타이가 지긋지긋했겠지. 무슨 포르노 배우처럼 보인다고, 제발!”  
“멋있어 보인다며!” 크리스가 비난했다.  
“음, 그땐 이미 너 면도도 시킨 상태였고,” 루크가 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다. “네가 너무 자신감 넘쳐 하니까 기분을 망치고 싶지 않았어.”  
“아, 세상에.” 크리스가 얼굴을 손바닥으로 비비며 궁시렁댔다.  
“받아.” 루크가 플라스틱 그릇들을 잔뜩 내밀며 말했다. “마지가 미트로프 가져가래. 이번 주 안에 먹어, 그 뒤에는 상할거야.”  
크리스가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “미트로프 참 맛있게 하지.” 그가 동의하고는 그릇들을 안았다. 루크가 크리스의 얼굴에 대고 손가락을 흔들었다. “내 와이프가 한 음식 낭비하지 말라구.” 그가 웃었다.  
크리스는 웃어주지 않았다. “노력 해볼게.”  
  
\---

  
“크리스.” 다음 날 지젤이 혹사 당한 듯한 한숨을 쉬며 말했다. “너 친구 좀 사귀어.” 그녀가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 모니터를 쳐다보며 안경을 코 위로 올렸다.  
“IT의 테리가 나한테 돈을 꿔갔는데, 갚을 때 까지는 말 안 섞을꺼야.” 크리스가 말했다. 그가 설탕 봉지를 뜯고 커피에 넣은 뒤 사무적으로 한 모금 마셨다. 너무 뜨겁다. 커피를 식게 내버려 두며 그가 말했다. “톰이라고 부르래. 톰이라니. 자기보고 톰이라고 부르라고 했다니까. 도대체 무슨 생각이지?”  
지젤이 또각이며 자신의 모니터 쪽으로 돌아 섰다. “그냥 친절하게 굴었던 거겠지. 네가 마음에 들었을 수도 있잖아.”  
“어쩌면.” 크리스가 말했다. 그러나 30분 뒤 상황은 그것이 아니었다.

톰이 그를 사무실로 부르더니 파일 뭉치를 내주었다. “복사 해오세요.” 그가 다시 의자로 앉아 발을 책상 위에 올렸다. 그는 아가일 무늬 양말을 신고는 크리스가 파일을 집어 들자마자 문자 메시지를 해댔다. 자신만이 아는 농담에 웃는 듯 보였다. “25부가 필요한데,” 그가 손목시계를 확인했다. “10시 반 전까지.”  
“ 10분 남았는데요.” 크리스가 말했다.  
적어도 10개의 폴더가 있었고 각 폴더에는 20장 이상의 문서들이 있었다. 곧 부서질듯한 복사기는 1분에 50장 밖에 복사를 할 수 없었다. 복사실로 걸어 가는 것만으로 5분이 걸릴 것이었고, 크리스가 뛰어간다고 해도 갑자기 초능력이 생겨나지 않는 이상은 불가능했다.  
“해 오세요.” 그를 쳐다보지도 않고 톰이 말했다.  
이른 아침부터 이미 시달린 기분이 든 크리스가 홱 돌아서 나갔다. 가급적 빨리.

\---

  
그 뒤로, 톰은 끝나지 않는 커피 심부름 세례를 퍼부었다. 커피에 시럽이 조금 더 필요하다던가, 아니면 크리스가 택시 사이를 굽이치며 헤쳐나가며 치이지 않으려고 노력 하고 있을 때 갑자기 표면에 쾌활한 이파리 무늬를 넣은 소이라떼로 마음을 바꾸었다. 크리스는 아주 잠시 커피에 침을 뱉을까 생각 했지만, 그는 그렇게 쪼잔하지 않았고 스스로 기분이 나빠질 거라는 걸 알았다.  
그는 자신의 머리카락을 다 뽑아버리고 싶었지만, 다가오는 월급날 ATM기에서 빳빳한 지폐를 뽑을 생각이 그를 막았다. 돈 때문에 하는 것이었다. 돈으로 행복은 살 수 없지만 집세를 내주고 배 안에 음식을 넣어주지, 크리스는 생각했다. 가끔 옷을 벗거나 간을 팔아야 사람들이 있겠지만, 뭐. 일단은 몸을 뉘일 집이라도 있으니까.  
오후 5시가 되자 크리스는 지젤에게 불평을 늘어놓기도 피곤했다. 그가 그녀를 복도에서 볼 때마다 지젤은 불쌍하다는 듯한 표정을 지었다. 그는 무거운 가방을 한 쪽 어깨에 짊어지고 모니터를 끈 뒤 나가려는 참이었다. 마침 텅 빈 복도에 빠르게 휴대전화를 두드리며 잔뜩 인상을 쓰고 있는 톰이 보였다.  
눈썹을 찌푸리고 인상을 쓴 톰은 하루 종일 남에게 일이나 시키고 편안한 의자에 앉아 있었던 사람치고 톰은 굉장히 피곤해 보였다. 크리스는 톰이 갈 때까지 기다리려고 다시 책상으로 숨었으나 톰이 그를 발견했다. 그가 다정하게 고개를 끄덕이고는 손을 흔들었다.  
정말 이상한 사람이다, 크리스는 생각했다. 불과 한 시간 전 톰은 자신이 사온 커피를 쓰레기통에 쳐박으며 제대로 된 것을 사오라고 6번이나 되돌려 보내지 않았던가.  
그가 가능한 한, 최선을 다해 무심한 표정을 지었다.  
두 사람이 조용히 엘리베이터로 걸어갔다. 상대방은 전혀 몰라 주는 불신을 침묵 속에 담아내던 크리스가 순간 흠칫했다. 설마 자신을 여기서 계속 기다렸던 건 아니겠지. 어둠 속에 몰래 살금살금 하는 포식자처럼, 공격할 완벽한 순간을 기다리는 뱀처럼. 무서운 생각이 아닐 수 없었다.

“그래서…” 톰이 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣으며 말했다. 오늘은 서류 가방을 들고 있지 않았다. “오늘 밤엔 뭐해요, 크리스토퍼?””

와우, 알았다구. 크리스가 생각했다. 그만해요, 이 양반아. 공격적이지 않은 대답을 생각하려는 사이, 그의 얼굴 한쪽이 움찔거렸다. 그러다가 오늘이 금요일이라는 것이 떠올랐고, 금요일 저녁이야말로 쿨하고 꼬셔대는 일을 해야 하는 날이었다. 꼬셔대는...?

“친구들이랑 술 마시러 가려구요.” 그가 눈을 깜빡이며 말했다. 확실히, 충분히 생각하지 않은 거짓말이었다.  
“아, 정말요?” 톰의 눈이 밝아졌다. 크리스가 제발 그가 따라오겠다고 말하지 않기를 강렬하게 빌었다. 그의 존재하지 않는 친구들에게 말도 안되게 민망할 것이며, 말도 안되게 무례한 일이 될 것이었다.

“전 혼자 술 마시려고,” 그가 평소의 온화한 얼굴에 어울리지 않는 미소를 지으며 털어놓았다. “제가 태워다 드려도 되겠네요. 어디로 간다고 했죠?”  
“안 그러셔도---“ 그가 말하려는 순간 기대서 있던 벽이 예고도 없이 열렸다. 그가 거의 넘어질 뻔 하며 민망한 미소를 지었다.

엘리베이터였지. 나 참.  
톰이 걱정 되는 듯 눈을 찌푸렸다. “괜찮아요?”  
“네, 네…” 손을 들며 크리스가 말했다. “괜찮아요. 이사님. 히들스턴 씨.”  
“톰이라니까요.” 톰이 그를 바로 잡았다.  
“톰,” 그가 서둘러 고개를 끄덕이고는 “그렇죠.” 미소를 지었다. “전 괜찮아요.” 그가 엄지를 치켜 세웠다.

  
\---

  
길 건너에 주차 된 톰의 벤틀리는 가로등 불빛을 받아 딱정벌레처럼 반짝였다. 고급스럽고 매끈한 것이 엘리트 특유의 ‘만지지 마시오’ 라고 써있을 듯한 모습이었다.  
크리스는 입을 떡 벌리지 않으려고 안간힘을 썼다.  
크리스가 영화에서만 있다고 생각했던, 모자와 장갑까지 유니폼을 차려입은 남자가 모자를 벗어 인사했다.  
“안녕하세요, 히들스턴 씨.” 신문을 반으로 접으며 기사가 말했다. “친구분께서는 누구시죠?”  
“아,” 마치 크리스가 옆에 있다는 게 이제야 생각 났다는 듯 톰이 놀라워했다. “에디스가 출산 휴가에서 돌아올 때까지 내 비서에요.”  
“이사님 취향은 아닌 것 같은데,” 평가하듯 크리스를 훑어본 기사가 이를 다 드러낸 채 웃었다.

크리스는 이 상황에 대해 뭐라고 생각해야 할지 몰랐지만 하나만큼은 확실했다. 조심해야 한다.  
벤틀리의 내부는 가죽으로 싸여있었고 향수 냄새가 났다. 크리스는 빅 다이스 앞에 내려달라고 부탁했다. 그가 아는 클럽 중 고등학생들이 얼씬거리지 않고 이제 크리스가 일원이 된 20대 중반의 회사원 툴툴이 고객들을 받는 유일한 클럽이었다.  
톰의 벤틀리가 시야에서 벗어나자마자 크리스는 택시를 잡았다. 기차를 타기에는 너무 지쳤고 역으로 걷기조차 힘들었기 때문이다.  
아파트에 도착하자마자 그는 얼굴부터 침대로 처박았다. 옷도 벗지 않은 채 언제든 잠에 빠져들 준비가 되어 있었는데 주머니에서 휴대전화의 진동이 울리기 시작했다. 그가 신발을 벗고 짜증 섞인 앓는 소리를 내며 전화를 받았다.  
루크였다. “야, 오늘 밤에 시간 있냐? 우리 베이비시터가 갑자기 수두가 생겼다는데 난 마지랑 영화를 보려고---“  
말이 더 이어지기 전에 크리스가 전화를 끊었다.

어느새 크리스는 회사의 일상에 익숙해짐과 동시에 머리가 깨질듯한 두통에도 익숙해져 갔다.  
톰은 그에게 꾸준히 고통을 주었지만, 크리스는 주의를 기울이고 기록을 해가면서 피하는 법을 배웠다.  
예를 들어 매주 화요일과 목요일에 톰은 잉글리시 브렉퍼스트 티를 마시고 싶어하는 듯 했다. 나머지 날들은 에스프레소나 샷을 엑스트라로 넣은 카라멜 마키아또였다. 그는 절대 음료를 다 마시는 법이 없었고, 마시기 전에는 시계 방향으로 컵을 두 번 돌리는 습관이 있었다. 또 그는 자신이 출근 하는 9시 45분에 조간신문의 맨 앞 면만 읽었고 푸딩을 향한 부자연스러운 애착을 보였다.  
2주 전, 톰이 갑자기 당밀 스폰지 푸딩이 먹고 싶다기에 망할 푸딩 심부름을 해야 했다. 게다가 톰이 좋아하는 맛과 농도의 당밀 스폰지 푸딩을 만드는 가게는 단 <칼 말레띠>, 한 군데였다.  
가게는 도시의 반대편에 있었고, 버스로는 한 시간, 기차로는 25분이 걸렸다. 크리스는 버스를 선택했다. 한 시간 정도는 되야 자신의 인생과 선택에 관해 되돌아 볼 수 있을 것 같아서였다.  
톰과 회사로부터 벗어나 있는 시간을, 그는 마치 굶은 사람이 설탕을 핥듯 음미했다.  
그가 주말을 기다리는 이유도 그래서였다. 일도 없고, 톰도 없고, 커피 심부름도 없고 – 점심 먹으러 차를 타고 갈 때마다 주식 시장을 욕하는 걸 듣지 않아도 됐다.  
이틀간의 축복받은 평화. 참으로 신성했다.

\---

  
톰 밑에서 일하는 것은 실로 너무나도 지루한 일이라는 사실을 크리스는 한달 째 즈음 깨달았다. 그는 수면부족이었고 그 결과 늘 지쳐있고 짜증스러웠다. 집에서보다 사무실에서 보내는 시간이 더 많았다.  
그러나 가벼운 두통처럼 일은 감당할 만 했다. 물론 짜증은 났지만 감당할 수 있는 정도였다. 가끔 톰은 크리스를 두고 골프나 컨트리 클럽에 점심을 먹으러 갔고, 그 두 시간 정도의 유예시간이 나머지 일들을 견딜만하게 해주었고 그가 정신줄을 잡을 수 있게 했다. 톰의 드라이클리닝을 찾고 사무실로 돌아오던 크리스의 휴대전화가 울리기 시작했다. 톰. 당연하지. 그가 전화를 받기 전 일부러 벨이 몇 번 더 울리게 내버려 두었다.

“어디에요?” 톰이 물었다.  
“드라이클리닝 찾으러 갔다 왔습니다.” 크리스가 로비로 들어가 보안 직원에게 ID카드를 보여주었다.  
잠시 아무 말이 없더니 발 끄는 소리가 들렸다. “로비에서 만나요.” 톰이 말했다. “지금.”  
“지금 로비인데요.” 크리스가 말했다. 그가 반대편에서 물 밀듯이 밀려오는 사람들 사이를 훑어보았다. 그 중에서 쉽게 확정할 수 없는 색깔의 곱슬머리를 한 사람이 눈에 띄었다. 저 쪽이군. 크리스가 잠시 미소를 짓고 이내 자신이 톰을 싫어하고 있어야 한다는 사실을 기억해냈다.  
톰이 전화를 주머니에 넣고 시계를 확인하더니 크리스를 쳐다보았다. “그건 뭐죠?” 크리스가 어깨에 짊어지고 있는 비닐 가방을 향해 애매하게 손짓했다.  
“이사님 수트요.” 크리스가 말했다. “찾아오라고 하셔서 찾아왔습니다.”  
“그렇군요.” 그가 크리스에게 따라오라는 손짓을 하고는 무뚝뚝하게 문 쪽으로 성큼성큼 향했다. “견학 갑시다.”  
“지금요?”  
“지금.” 그가 크리스를 힐끗 보았다.

그들은 벤틀리를 타고 교외로 향했다. 부동산 광고가 흔히 ‘매력이 넘친다’고 써 놓을만한 동네였다.  
동네는 깔끔하게 정리된 울타리의 정원이 끝없이 펼쳐져 있고 범죄율이 5% 이하인, 사람들이 살기를 꿈꾸는 곳이었다. 회사 사람들이 그토록 잔업을 해대는 이유였다. 정서적 위험으로부터 건드려지지 않은 동네에서 사치스럽게 살 수 있기 위함이었다.  
벤틀리가 어마어마한 대저택의 연철 대문을 지나 들어섰다. 저택은 크리스의 동네 사람들과 그 사람들의 먼 가족들까지 다 집어넣을 수 있을 정도로 커 보였다. 나무들 위로 보이는 4층짜리 대리석 건물은 점심 햇볕 아래 위풍당당하고 멋지게 빛났다. 안뜰에는 5피트 정도 되는 거대한 천사 모양의 화강암 석상이 물을 뿜는 트럼펫을 불고 있었다.  
크리스는 톰을 따라 현관으로 들어갔다. 고급 카펫 위로 신발이 자꾸만 푹푹 빠졌다. 크리스털 샹들리에가 프레스코화가 그려진 천장 아래 걸려있었다. 크리스는 자신이 보상하지 못할 무언가를 부술까 겁나 두 손을 모았다.  
그에게 그대로 있으라며 엄하게 말한 뒤 톰이 수많은 문들 중 하나 너머로 사라졌다. 40분 뒤 톰은 평소보다 더 변비에 걸린 듯한 얼굴로 돌아와, 크리스가 알아보는 방식으로 자신의 턱을 문질렀다. 뭔가 예상하지 못한 일이 생겨 기분이 언짢은 것이었다.  
크리스가 바닥에서 자신의 물건들을 들고 바지의 주름을 펴며 일어섰다.

“괜찮아요?” 크리스가 물었다. “히들스턴 씨?”  
톰이 차 쪽으로 향해 걸었다. “술이 필요해.” 그의 인상이 더 깊어졌다.

  
\---

  
톰이 술이 필요하다고 말한 것은 농담이 아니었다.  
그들은 바로 사무실로 돌아가지 않고, 크리스가 종종 러시안 마피아들이 돈을 대주고 있다고 의심해왔던 한 고급 바로 향했다. 반투명의 유리 문을 열어준 바운서부터 우스운 콧수염과 왼쪽 뺨을 가로지르는 흉터의 바 주인까지 모든 사람이 외국 억양으로 말을 했고 맞춤 수트를 입고 있었다. 출입은 철저하게 회원제였다. 톰이 돌아와 바운서에게 매우 후한 팁을 주기 전까지 크리스는 거의 길에 홀로 남겨질 뻔 했었다.  
비싼 벨루티 로퍼와 쟝 뒤낭 손목시계를 찬 톰은 이 장소에 완벽하게 어울렸다. 그가 웨이터를 불러 스카치 온더락을 주문했다.  
“친구분껜 뭘 드릴까요, 무슈?”  
“몰트 위스키로.” 톰이 크리스가 “모히토로 주세요.”라고 하자마자 말했다.  
그들이 잠시 서로 바라보았다. “모히토로 갖다 주세요.” 톰이 말했고 그 몹시도 프랑스스러운 프랑스인이 허리를 굽혀 인사하고 천천히 걸어 돌아갔다.  
“고마워요.” 크리스가 톰이 고른 테이블의 가죽 시트에 털썩 주저앉았다. 그가 톰의 옷이 든 비닐 가방을 의자에 던졌다.  
톰이 코웃음을 치더니 고개를 저었다.  
“왜요?”  
톰이 계속 그를 바라보았다. “아무것도.” 그가 휴대전화를 꺼내더니 잠시 쳐다보고는 전화를 꺼버렸다.  
“TFP 사람들하고 미팅 있으십니다.” 크리스가 그를 상기시켰다. “한 시간 뒤에요. 왜 전화를 끄셨죠? 이사님.”  
톰이 어깨를 으쓱했다. “그냥 그런 기분이라서.” 그가 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. “이사님이라고 그만 불러요, 퇴근 했는데.”  
“그렇지도 않은데요. 저는 5시까지 근무해서…” 크리스가 말했다.  
“크리스토퍼.” 톰이 한숨을 쉬며 테이블 위에 둔 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다 했다. “나 피곤해요. 내 인내심 시험하지 말아요.”  
크리스가 입을 다물었다. “거기서 무슨 일이 있었어요?” 그가 다시 용기를 내어 물었다. 그는 걱정 된다기보다는 궁금했다. 뭐가 됐든 톰은 다스릴 수 있을 것이다. 지난 주 톰이 눈 하나 깜빡 하지 않고 누군가를 해고 시키는 것도 보았다. 그는 아무 감정이 없는 로봇이었다.  
“가족 모임이랄까.” 톰이 하나도 재미 없어하며 웃었다. “정말이지, 크리스토퍼. 알고 싶지 않을걸요.”  
“알고 싶어요.” 크리스가 스스로도 놀랄 정도로 허심탄회하게 말했다. 톰이 눈을 깜빡이며 고개를 꺾었지만 아무 말도 하지 않고 그저 미소를 지었다. 그가 웨이터가 다가오자마자 쟁반에서 음료를 잡아챘다. 손가락으로 술을 살짝 돌리고 손가락을 살짝 핥더니, 아련하게 허공을 바라봤다.

크리스 생각에 그는 조금 슬퍼 보였다. 그리고 톰의 어깨를 토닥이고 싶은 예상 밖의 충동이 몰려와 잠시 스스로 미쳐가는 게 아닌가 생각했다. 자신을 하루 8시간 고문하는 남자에게 동정을 느껴서는 안 되는 것이었다.  
이상한 생각들로부터 관심을 돌리려 노력하며 크리스는 모히토를 홀짝였다.  
톰이 크리스 쪽으로 잔을 올렸다. “건배.” 톰이 전혀 즐겁지 않은 듯 말했다. “뭘 위해선지는 나도 모르지만.”  
크리스가 모히토를 좀 더 마시고는 잔을 부딪혔다. “건배.” 그는 순간 거의 몸을 기울여 톰의 손을 잡을 뻔 했다.

\---

  
그 날은 계속해서 더 이상해져 갔다. 두 시간 반 뒤, 크리스가 놀랄 정도로 취한 톰을 겨우겨우 거리로 끌고 나왔을 땐, 톰의 벤틀리는 어디에도 보이지 않았고 먹구름이 잔뜩 몰려오고 있었다.  
크리스는 자꾸만 자기 아버지의 부족한 육아 기술에 대해 칭얼거리며 자기 얼굴을 긁어대는 톰을 어디로 데려가야 할지 몰랐고 결국 택시를 타고 자신의 아파트로 갔다. 그가 낡은 침대 위에 제멋대로 쌓여있는 옷 무더기 쪽으로 톰을 던져 두었다.  
톰은 머리가 베개에 닿자마자 잠에 빠져들었고 크리스는 그의 신발을 벗기기 전 그를 잠시 바라보았다.  
그가 톰의 넥타이를 풀고 자켓을 벗겼다. 바지도 벗길까 하다가 뭔가 조금 부적절 할 수도 있겠다고 생각하며 –계약이 끝나기 전에 그는 잘릴 생각이 없었다- 그냥 두기로 하고 커피를 끓이기 시작했다. 그가 지젤에게 문자를 해 프론트 데스크의 에미를 아냐고 물었다. 그리고 미팅들을 새로 잡아야 하니 톰에게 올 전화를 크리스의 번호로 돌려 달라고 부탁했다.  
  
6시 15분이 되도록 톰이 잠에서 깨지 않아 크리스가 샤워를 하고 TV를 보았다. 그가 잠들려는 찰나 침실에서 달그락대는 소리가 들렸다. 그가 벌떡 일어나 방으로 달려가보니 톰이 얼굴을 잔뜩 구기고는 북실거리는 카펫 위로 토하고 있었다. “으웩.” 톰이 자신의 머리를 잡고는 말했다. “세숫대야가 필요해.”  
바닥을 더 망쳐놓기 전에 크리스가 그를 욕실로 데려갔다. 톰을 그 곳에 내버려 둔 채 잠시 방을 치우는 사이 그게 얼마나 엿 같은 생각이었는지가 밝혀졌다. 욕실로 돌아와 보니 그 새 톰이 자신의 셔츠에 토하고는 벽에 기대 잠을 자고 있었던 것이었다.  
크리스가 샤워기로 물을 뿌려 그를 깨웠다.  
“아, 다행이다. 죽은 줄 알았어요.” 그 말을 들은 톰이 놀랍게도 웃었다. 크리스가 그를 들어올려 샤워기로 물을 붓는 동안 갑자기 끓는 듯한 물이 쏟아져 크리스의 피부를 삶을 뻔 했지만, 톰은 물살 아래에서 신음을 내며 좋아하는 눈치였다.

몇 분 뒤 톰이 완전히 깨있다고 생각한 크리스는 샤워를 끄고 마지막 남은 깨끗한 타올을 건넸다. “옷은 침실에 준비 해둘게요.” 그가 문을 닫았다. 톰의 젖은 피부가 자신의 피부 위에서 미끄러지는 기억을 잊으려고 노력했다.  
크리스가 갖고 있는 옷 중에서 톰에게 맞을만한 것은 없었다. 대학교 때 입던 새우가 그려진 퀴퀴한 셔츠뿐이었다. 너무 많이 빨아서 검은색보다는 갈색처럼 보이는 조깅용 바지와 함께 접어 침대 위에 올려두었다. 방을 나온 크리스는 커피를 만들고 마가렛에게서 받아온 미트 로프를 데웠다. 그러고는 식탁에 앉아 엄지를 만지작거렸다.  
샤워를 하고 옷을 갈아입은 톰은 머리카락이 한참 곱슬곱슬해진 모습으로 부엌으로 나왔다. 크리스가 놔두었던 모카신을 신고 있었다.  
“도대체 여기가 어디지?” 톰이 피곤한 눈을 하고 물었다.  
“제 비밀 은신처입니다.” 크리스가 과장되게 격식을 차리며 고개 숙여 인사했다. 그리고 톰 쪽으로 스튜 한 그릇을 내밀었다. “먹어요. 좀 나아질 거에요.”  
톰이 자신의 코를 문지르더니 의자를 뺐다. “여기 냄새 나.”  
크리스는 무시하기로 결정했다. “커피?” 그가 다 깨진 머그를 들어올려 보였다.  
“응, 줘요.” 톰이 음식을 떠넣더니 만족한 듯한 소리를 냈다. “이거 꽤 맛있네. 뭐에요?”  
“고아들 인육이요.” 크리스가 컵을 내밀며 말했다. 톰이 항상 커피를 마시기 전처럼 향을 맡고는 커피잔을 시계방향으로 돌렸다. “설탕 들었나?”  
“응.” 크리스가 말했다. “네. 제 말은. 이사님.”  
톰이 미소 지었다. “더 이상 근무시간 아니잖아요, 크리스토퍼.”  
“우리 어머니만 크리스토퍼라고 불러요.” 크리스가 몸서리치더니 고개를 저었다. “크리스에요. 톰이라고 불러주길 원한다면 나는 크리스라고 불러요.”  
왜 이런 얘기를 이제와서 이렇게 늘어놓고 있는지는 알 수 없었다. 그는 스튜 탓을 했다.  
“크리스.” 톰이 끄덕이며 말했다. 그가 커피를 후르륵 마시더니 흥얼댔다. “마음에 드네. 좋네요, 크리스.”  
이상했다. 자신의 이름을 톰이 그토록 즐겁게 부르는 것은 실로 이상했다. 탁한 조명 아래 빨간 얼굴을 한 그가 자신의 건너편에 앉아 자신의 옷을 입고 자신의 음식을 먹고 있는 일은 더 이상했다. 그는 원래보다 더 어리고 말라 보였고, 크리스는 그가 환상처럼 사라지지는 않을지, 실제로 존재하는지 확인하기 위해 톰을 만져 보고 싶어졌다.  
“오늘 미팅 세 개나 놓쳤어요.” 크리스가 자신의 뜨거운 커피로 관심을 돌리며 말했다. “여동생 분이 전화하셔서 유언장에 대해 말씀 나누고 싶다고 하셨고요. 내일 저녁에 만나 뵐 거라고 말씀 드렸어요. 클럽 레지스에서. 거기서 늘 점심 드시니까---“  
“으으,” 톰이 자신의 콧날을 문지르며 말했다. “아니, 내 말은… 계속 해봐요. 더 없나?”  
크리스가 고개를 저었다.  
톰이 마치 이 모든 것을 이해하려는 듯 끄덕였다.  
“웃긴 술버릇이 있더군요.” 크리스가 분위기를 밝게 해보려 말했다.  
톰이 자신의 주먹에 기댔다. “슬픔에 잠기려고 술을 마시지는 않는 편인데. 난 슬픈 사람이거든요. 그냥 알아 두라구.”  
“그거 좀 슬프네요.” 크리스가 말했다.  
톰이 숟가락을 깨끗이 핥더니 마치 칼처럼 크리스에게 들이밀었다. “늘 대기중인 상담사가 있는데도 그 사람은 내 문제를 하나도 고쳐주지 못 하더라구. 어떻게 생각해요, 크리스?”  
크리스가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 돈 많은 자들과 그들의 돈 많은 문제들. 끝이 없어 보였다. “뭘 해야되는지 알아요?” 그가 잠시 후에 말했다.  
“말해줘요.” 톰이 더 가까이 기대왔다.  
“두껍고 기름진 버거를 먹는거에요.” 크리스가 톰의 얼굴을 콕 찔렀다. “심장마비 유발할 만한 기름진 버거를 마구 먹고 맥주를 마시고. 앉아서 긴장을 풀고. 소고기를 즐기는 거에요. 사람들은 언제나 실망을 시키겠지만 음식은 절.대. 실망 시키지 않아요.”  
톰이 고개를 젖히고 웃었다. 그의 눈이 감기고 어깨가 흔들렸다. 그가 입을 벌리고 웃는 모습은 이상하리만큼 사랑스러웠다.  
톰의 웃음이 잦아들고 그가 눈물을 닦으며 입술을 모았다. “승진 시켜주던지 해야겠네. 정말 재밌는 사람이었어.”  
“고맙네요.” 크리스가 전혀 빈정거리지 않으며 말했다.  
“아니, 진심이에요.” 톰이 말했다. 그의 얼굴은 크리스가 그를 엘리베이터에서 만났을 때 보았던 진심 어린 표정을 하고 있었다. 크리스는 자신이 상상을 하는 게 아닌가 하고 눈을 꿈뻑였다.  
그가 커피잔을 다 비우고 싱크대에 넣었다. “전 그냥 임시직이잖아요.” 더 큰 일로 번지기 전에 그가 주제를 바꿨다. 크리스가 식탁 위에서 전화기를 잡고 자신의 셔츠를 만졌다. “택시 불러 드릴까요?”  
톰이 손사래를 쳤다. “내 기사를 부르죠.”

다음 주 월요일에 본 톰은 크리스를 딱히 다르게 대하지 않았다. 전화를 받기 전 크리스를 희미한 미소로 반긴 것을 제외하고는.  
그러고는 다음날까지 톰을 보지 못했다. 다음날 보게 된 톰의 얼굴엔 수염이 자라나고 있었고 책상 위로 몸을 구부린 채 눈을 게슴츠레 뜨고 있었다. 며칠은 못 잔 듯 한 얼굴이었고 크리스가 커피와 잼이 가득한 디저트 박스를 가져 왔을 때도 고개조차 들지 않았다.  
자기가 관여할 바가 아니라는 걸 아는 크리스는 자세한 것을 묻지 않았고 그저 톰이 자신을 사무실로 부를 때까지 기다렸다. 그러나 톰은 그를 부르지 않았다. 심지어 소이 라떼에 대해 불평을 늘어놓지도 않았다.  
결국 그 다음날 크리스는 지젤에게 물어보았다.

“좀 그래 보이더라고…” 그가 지젤이 알아듣길 기대하며 말꼬리를 흐렸다.

지젤이 크리스의 소매를 잡아 끌고 조심스레 비어있는 복도를 살폈다. “아버지가 죽어간대.” 그녀가 고개를 숙이며 말했다. “듣기로는 유언장도 난장판이래. 톰이랑 아버지 사이가 딱히 좋지 않아서 한 푼도 못 받을까봐 걱정 중인가봐.”  
“복잡한 이야기네.” 크리스가 몸서리를 쳤다.  
“부자들이잖아, 당연한 거 아니겠어?” 지젤이 그 말을 한 순간, 크리스는 모든 것이 납득 되었다.

  
\---

  
“나 어때요?” 톰이 몸을 돌리며 말했다.

그는 몸에 꼭 맞게 스타일리쉬한 쓰리 버튼 수트를 입고 있었다. 검은 자켓, 검은 바지에 검은 조끼까지. 검정, 검정, 검정. 신발까지도 검은색이었다. “장례식에 입고 가려고 생각 중이에요. 어떤 게 나아요? 실버 아니면 블랙?” 그가 실크 넥타이 두 개를 들어 올려 보였다.

“아버님 아직 안 돌아가셨잖아요.” 크리스가 은빛 넥타이를 가리키며 말했다. 검정색의 향연에 눈이 어지러울 지경이었다.  
톰이 크리스의 제안을 무시한 채 검은 넥타이를 매려고 거울 앞에 섰다. “곧 그럴테니까. 그 때를 위해서 준비를 해둬야죠.”  
크리스가 눈을 크게 떴다. “와, 그거 좀 가혹 하네요.”  
“가혹한 건 아버지에요. 마땅한 대우를 받아야...” 톰이 목 둘레의 매듭을 잡아 당겼지만 별 성과가 없었다. 그가 네 번째에 결국 포기하고는 타이를 옆으로 던졌다.  
“정말 괜찮은 거 맞아요? 오페라에 간다고 하지 않았어요? 왜 올블랙으로 입어야 되는거죠?”  
톰이 크리스 쪽으로 돌더니 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “나 정말 이만큼만 더 있으면 신경 쇠약에 걸릴 지경이에요. 어제는 커피에 우유 한 통을 다 넣어버릴까 생각할 정도였다니까.”  
“정말 심각한 상황이었겠네요.” 크리스가 웃지 않으려 노력하며 말했다. 그가 시계를 확인 했고, 거의 6시였다. 오늘도 무보수의 야근이군.  
“어디 가야 되는 곳 있어요?” 톰이 넥타이를 만지작거리며 물었다.  
크리스가 여태 톰을 만난 뒤 처음으로 그를 똑바로 쳐다봤다. 막 다려진 수트에 조그맣게 구불거리는 머리카락. 부드러운 입술선과 광대뼈의 날카로운 곡선.  
톰이 사무실로 불러 복장에 대한 의견을 묻지 않았다면 이 시간의 크리스는 집에서 소파 위에 드러누워 TV를 보며 중국 음식이나 먹고 있었을 것이다.

크리스가 어깨를 으쓱 한 뒤 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣었다. “아뇨.” 그가 뭔가 중요한 것을 까먹은 듯한 기분으로 말했다. “딱히 별 일은 없는 것 같은데, 왜요?”  
“오페라 가 본 적 있어요?”  
크리스가 자기도 모르게 인상을 썼다. 일이 어떻게 흘러가는 지 알 것 같았다. “데이트 있는 것 아니에요?”  
“취소 하면 되죠.”  
크리스가 옵션들을 재보기 시작했다. 별로 생각할 것도 없었지만 맞는 결정이라는 걸 확실히 해두고 싶었다. 선을 넘고 싶지 않았던 것이다. “아뇨.” 나중에 자신을 혐오하게 될 거라는 것을 직감하며 그가 대답했다. “가봐야 될 일 없습니다.”  
톰이 손가락으로 딱 소리를 냈다. “딱 됐네, 나랑 같이 가면 되겠다. 뭔가 배울지도 모르죠. 크리스토퍼, 문화 생활이 좀 필요한 것처럼 보이거든요.”  
“문화 생활이라.” 크리스가 콧방귀를 뀌었다.  
“네, 문화 생활.” 톰이 혼란스런 표정을 지었다. “내가 말실수라도---“  
“그냥 오페라에나 갑시다.” 크리스가 책상 위에 놓인 은색 넥타이를 집어 톰에게 던졌다.

  
\---

  
모든 점에도 불구하고, 크리스는 H & Co. 에서의 일이 마음에 들었다.  
아침에 일어나 옷을 차려 입고 기차를 타고 출근하는 것도 좋았다. 수트는 그의 친구들로부터 존경을 얻어냈고, 임시직 치고는 보수도 괜찮았다. 가끔 친구들과 저녁을 먹거나 끊기지 않는 수도와 같은 사치도 부릴 수 있었다.  
일이 무엇을 수반하는 지는 그가 미처 예상하지 못한 것이었다. 도시를 헤매며 톰을 위해 이것저것을 가져오는 일에다가 – 이제는 오페라에 같이 가다니.

The Passion of Boule de Suif 가 극장에서 상영하고 있었고 크리스는 이야기가 갑작스레 진행되기 전의 첫 1분 정도를 즐겁게 관람했다. 그 뒤로는 내용을 이해하고 있는 척을 관두고 팜플렛을 무릎에 내려두었다.  
톰의 말이 맞았다. 어쩌면 정말로 자신은 전혀 세련되지 않고 이런 오페라를 볼 수준의 교양이 없는 것일지도. 1막이 끝나고 그가 톰 쪽을 살짝 보았다. 톰은 아이처럼 낄낄대며 정말 재밌어하는 듯 보였다.  
크리스는 잠시 말도 안 되는 변명으로 자리를 뜰까 생각 했지만 1막 정도는 더 볼 수 있겠다 생각했다. 어쨌거나 따로 가 볼 곳이 있는 것도 아니었다. 그리고 아주 열심히 집중하면 거슬리는 노랫소리도 막아 낼 수 있었다. 그는 휴식시간 직전에 눈을 떴고 하품을 하며 몸을 뻗었다. 그가 톰을 따라 대리석 계단을 지나 사람들이 모여 이야기 하고 있는 로비로 나왔다.  
톰이 코트를 팔에 건 채 벽에 기댔다. 그의 뺨은 흥분으로 발갛게 물들어 있었다. 크리스는 갑자기 자신의 볼도 이유 없이 붉어지는 걸 느꼈고 괜히 애꿎은 카펫을 신발 코로 차댔다.

마치 데이트 같은 느낌이었다.

“2막까지 같이 봐 줄만큼 착해요?” 톰이 놀리듯 물어왔다.  
크리스가 소심하게 웃었다. 그가 고개를 숙였다. “뭐, 정말 상관 없어요.” 사실 피곤하고 졸려왔지만 어쨌거나 그렇게 말했다.  
그들은 잠시 서서 재입장 시간까지 창 밖의 빗물이 고이는 것을 바라보았다. 마지막으로 한 무리의 사람들이 극장 안으로 들어가자, 안내원이 확실치 않은 표정으로 둘을 쳐다봤다.  
갑자기 충동적이고 대담한 기분이 든 크리스는 오늘 저녁을 개선할 방법 중 그가 떠올릴 수 있는 유일한 방법을 불쑥 말했다.  
“제가 전에 말했던 그 두껍고 기름진 버거 먹으러 갈래요?”  
톰의 궁금하다는 듯한 미소가 그의 속을 조마조마하게 할 이유는 없었지만, 그는 떨렸다.

  
\---

  
거리로 나오자 공기는 선선했다. 그들은 어깨의 빗물을 털고 벤틀리에 올랐다. 크리스가 새로운 얼굴의 기사에게 이 도시에서 자정이 넘어서도 여는 유일한 버거 가게인 페퍼즈 코너의 주소를 말했다.  
버거의 이름들은 가게 벽에 포스터가 붙어 있는 헤비메탈 밴드에서 따온 것들이었다.

“걱정 마요, 강도 당하지 않을 테니까.” 크리스가 우산을 쓰고 길을 건너며 톰에게 약속했다. “직원도 친절하고요.”  
열시 반에 가게에 있는 건 그들뿐 이었다. 둘은 거리를 볼 수 있어서 크리스가 가장 좋아하는 뒷자리에 앉았다. 지나가는 차들 위로 비가 쏟아졌다. 크리스가 언젠가 사귀던 여자를 여기에 데려온 것이 기억이 났다. 그녀는 이 곳이 좀 으스스하다며 딱히 좋아하지 않았었다.  
톰이 눈을 크게 뜨고 메뉴를 읽었다. “먹고 나면 속 쓰리겠는데.”  
“이 분은 주다스 프리스트로 주시고요.” 크리스가 새빨간 머리를 한 20대 초반의 웨이터에게 말했다. 그는 프랑스어를 하지 않았지만, 코에 피어싱을 하고 있었고, 크리스는 이 정도면 충분히 이국적이라고 생각했다.  
15 분 후 뜨거운 음식이 나왔다. 주다스 프리스트는 이 곳에서 먹을 수 있는 제일 고급스런 선택이었다. 베이컨, 블루 치즈, 사과 슬라이스, 썰은 호두와 마른 크랜베리로 된 버거였다. 크리스 생각에는 톰에게 완벽한 메뉴였다.  
크리스는 늘 먹던대로 아이언 메이든을 시켰다. 체리 고추, 아보카도와 두툼한 소고기 사이의 치포슬 마요네즈.  
톰이 옷깃 사이에 냅킨을 집어 넣으며 소리나게 침을 삼켰다. 마치 싸움이라도 준비하는 듯 소매를 걷은 그는 긴장되어 보였다.  
“손으로 먹어야 돼요.” 크리스가 말했다. “안 그러면 제대로 경험하질 못해요. 손으로요.” 그가 톰의 식기를 뺏었다. “좋아할 거에요, 믿어 보세요.”

톰은 못 믿는 듯 보였지만 어쨌거나 버거를 잡고 실험하듯 한입 크게 물었다. 삼키자마자 톰의 눈이 커졌고 그가 숨소리 섞인 소리를 냈다. 그 소리를 들은 크리스는 순간… 그는 생각하지 않기로 했다.  
“오, 세상에.” 톰이 소고기와 빵으로 볼이 빵빵해진 채 말했다. “이게 뭐야, 완전 천국이잖아!”  
크리스가 웃었다. 가슴이 부푸는 기분이었다. “내가 뭐랬어요?”  
“세상에.” 톰이 다시 크게 한 입 베어물며 말했다. 블루 치즈가 그의 손목을 따라 흘렀다. “진짜 대단해요. 정말로 승진 시켜주던지 해야 될 것 같아요.”  
“나중에 얘기 해요, 그건.” 크리스가 감자튀김을 우물대며 말했다. 그가 톰의 접시 위의 치즈에 튀김을 찍어 먹었다. 톰도 자신의 튀김을 크리스의 케첩에 찍었다.  
  
\---

  
맥주를 한 캔 한 캔 마셔가며 두 사람은 비가 그치기를 기다렸다. 사람들이 존재하는 지 의심하는 야간 경비원에 대해 이야기가 나왔다.

“그 사람 본 사람이 있기는 해요?” 크리스가 물었다. “지젤은 자기가 몇 번 얘기 나눠 봤다고 우기는데, 잘 모르겠어요.”  
톰이 웃었다. “없으면 큰일인데요. 내 급여 목록에는 있으니까. 회계부랑 이야기 해 봐야겠어요.”

느긋하고 여유롭게, 와이셔츠 단추를 푼 톰은, 크리스가 매일 오후를 보내고 싶어할 정도의 누군가처럼, 완전히 다른 사람 같았다. 이 톰은 짜증나지도, 병신 같지도 않았고 뭔가 강조하고 싶을 때 마다 크리스의 손목을 잡아 당겼다.

“그래서 그 사람이, 그 사람이 이러는 거에요. 기억 안나요? 바비큐 파티 때 같이 창문 밖으로 떨어져서 우리 둘 다 이제 평생 마비 된 거에요!” 톰이 자신의 재미없는 농담에 웃었으며 고개를 젖히고 눈을 감았다. 그의 특징이었다.

결국에는 비가 그쳤고 둘은 떠날 준비를 했다. 두 사람이 따로 계산을 하고 톰이 팁을 한참 얹어 준 다음, 다시 벤틀리로 걸어갔다. 톰은 크리스를 그의 아파트에 데려다 주었다. 잘 가라는 의미로 크리스가 차 지붕을 두드릴 동안 톰은 창문을 올리지 않았다.

크리스는 영화 속에 있는 것 같은 기분이었다. 남자가 고개를 기울이고 잘 가라는 키스를 하는 장면. 하지만 크리스의 인생에서는 아무런 키스도 교환 되지 않았다. 그는 별 특징 없는 인생을 살고 있었고, 톰은 크리스의 키스를 반가워 하지 않을 것이었다. 어차피 크리스가 톰에게 키스하고 싶었다는 것은 아니다. 아니니까. 아니라고.

“월요일 날 봐요.” 톰이 말했다. 너무나도 진심이 느껴져 크리스는 그에게 악수를 하거나, 껴안거나, 커피라도 한잔 하고 가냐고 묻는 등의 과감한 행동을 하고 싶어졌다. 하지만 크리스는 그 중 어느 행동도 하지 않은 채 어색하게 한 손을 주머니에 넣고 서있었다. 하지 못한 단어들로 목이 꽉 막혀 왔다.

“곧 뵈요.” 크리스는 톰이 창문을 닫는 순간 말했다. 시야에서 벤틀리가 멀어져 가는 것을 지켜 본 크리스가 이정표를 발로 찼다. 그는 이 뱃속을 휘젓는 듯한 익숙한 기분이 무엇인지 갑작스레 깨달았다. 그는 톰을 좋아했다. 아주 많이 좋아했다.

크리스는 그 아이러니에 대해 더 이상 생각하지 않기로 하고 조명이 다 꺼져가는 부엌에서 커피를 만들었다.

\---

  
그 후로 변한 것은 없었다. 몇 번 크리스가 자신의 손을 파쇄기에 처넣고 싶은 충동에 휩싸인 것 빼고는. 그는 톰을 인간으로써 좋아하면 안 되는 것이었다.  
보스란 무릇 두려워하고 혐오해야 하는 존재들이었다. 가끔씩 짜증나게 할 때면 커피에 침도 뱉고 비싼 차를 열쇠로 긁어줘야 하는 그런 존재들. 어떤 상황에서도, 문가에 서서 기다리는 애완동물마냥, 그들이 출근하기만을 기다리며 복도를 살펴보거나 해서는 안 되는 것이었다.

스스로도 이 짓을 멈춰야 한다는 걸 알았기에 그는 톰의 단점들에 집중하기로 했다. 자신의 커피조차 제대로 결정할 줄 모르는 우유부단함. 그의 짜증나는 웃음소리. 그의 이상하리만큼 긴 손가락들. 인터콤으로 들으면 야동같은 그의 나른한 졸린 목소리.  
말이야 쉬운 일이었다. 커피 한 잔도 제대로 다 마시지 않는 그의 단점들조차도 크리스에겐 귀엽게 느껴졌다. 이미 망한 크리스는 기적이 일어나기만을 기다렸다. 기적은 알고 보니 그렇게 오래 기다릴 일도 아니었다. 며칠 뒤 히들스턴 어르신의 건강이 좋아지자, 톰은 평소대로 굴기 시작했다. 크리스에게 자신의 사무실 책상서랍 맨 위칸의USB를 가져오라고 시킨다던가.

그는 크리스에게 직접 집으로 오라고 시켰다. 그의 집은 호화로운 방 세 개짜리 콘도였고 미니멀리스틱한 가구들과 누구라도 조금만 오래 쳐다보면 눈이 멀 듯 번쩍이는 조명으로 꾸며져 있었다.  
크리스가 USB를 갖고 도착 했을 때 누군가가 톰의 부엌에 있었다.

“누구에요?” 크리스가 물었다. 크리스만큼 키가 크고, 하얀 운동복 반바지와 검은 민소매를 입은 그 까무잡잡하고 날씬한 남자는 어딘가 의심스러웠다. 톰이 문 쪽으로 그를 안내했다. 반바지에, 자신이 빌려주었던 셔츠를 입고 땀에 젖은 톰 또한 의심스러웠다.

“내 요가 강사에요.” 톰이 문을 닫으며 말했다.  
“가정 방문도 해요?”  
톰이 USB를 달라는 듯 손을 내밀었다. “회사에 있을 시간 아니에요?”  
크리스가 으쓱했다. “이사님은요?”  
“회사의 40%가 내 건데, 출근 시간 정도는 정할 수 있어야죠. 안 그래요?”  
“오, 그럼요.” 크리스가 USB를 건넸다. 부엌의 포마이카 카운터를 흘겨보자 다 먹지 않은 두 사람 분의 아침 식사가 보였다. 과육 있는 오렌지 주스, 과일과 그래놀라 시리얼. 건강한 식단이었다.  
전형적이군.  
“왜 그렇게 날 쳐다봐요? 내 요가 강사라니까.” 톰이 어리벙벙한 얼굴로 물었다. 그가 크리스를 살짝 문을 향해 밀었다. “그 이상이라고 해도” 그가 강조를 위해 말을 잠시 멈췄다. “당신이 알 바는 전혀 아니라고 생각 되네요. 가세요. 점심 때까지는 갈 테니까. 오세아닉 사람들하고 미팅 다시 잡는 거 잊지 말고.”  
크리스가 말 한마디 꺼내기 전에 그가 크리스의 코 앞에서 문을 닫아 버렸다.

\--  
“화난 것처럼 보이는데.” 테리가 크리스의 큐비클에 팔을 얹으며 말했다.  
크리스가 엑셀 스프레드시트를 저장하고 큐비클 벽 너머로 내다보았다. “누구?”  
테리가 커피잔을 들어 올렸다. “엠마 말이야.” 테리가 말 하는 순간, 검은 스트랩리스 드레스에 살인적인 하이힐을 신은 금발 여성이 신념 어린 차분한 얼굴을 하고 복도를 빠른 걸음으로 지나갔다. 실내인데도 선글라스를 낀 채였다.

저런 종류의 사람들에 대해 크리스는 특별한 의견을 갖고 있었지만, 이번만이라도 비판적이지 않으려고 그녀가 시야 밖으로 사라질 때까지 기다렸다. 크리스가 의자를 빙 돌려 한 쪽 손을 주머니에 넣고 커피를 마시고 있는 테리 쪽을 향했다.

“뭐?” 테리가 말했다. “너 H씨의 비서인가 뭔가 아니야? 정말 그 사람 여동생이 어떻게 생겼는지도 몰라?”  
크리스는 어깨를 으쓱할 뿐이었다. “난 그냥 스케쥴 잡고 미팅 예약하는 사람이야.” 그가 대답했다.

그리고 그 순간, 그게 사실이라는 걸 깨달았다. 가끔 톰의 미팅에 함께 가기도 했다. 톰이 마사지를 받으러 갔을 때는 키가 130cm정도 되는 사람들을 위해 만들어 진 듯 불편한 의자에서 그를 기다리다 잠이 든 적도 있었다. 다시 퇴근을 위해 사무실로 돌아오기 전엔 코리안 바비큐에 들렀었다.

“어쨌든,” 테리가 코를 훌쩍였다. “이 동네에선 드라마가 끝나지를 않는단 걸 곧 너도 알게 될 꺼야. 게다가 히들스턴 영감님이 눈 감을 때가 머지않았으니, 더 심해지기만 하겠지.” 그가 옆 큐비클에 고개를 내밀었다. “뭐해, 모리스? 내가 어젯밤에 보내준 플래시 게임은 받았냐?”

크리스는 고개를 저었다.

\---

  
톰은 그를 하루 종일 사무실로 부르지 않았고, 크리스에게는 그건 경고 신호나 마찬가지였다. 그는 엠마의 등장 이후로 축 쳐진 10층의 분위기가 마음에 들지 않았다. 테리가 말한 드라마 부분은 농담이 아니었다. 심지어 회계부를 지나다 본 지젤마저 침통한 얼굴로 좀 전에 엠마가 톰의 뺨을 때리는 것을 보았다는 이야기를 했다.  
엠마는 온 지 얼마 안 되어 다시 떠났고, 적어도 30분 뒤에야 사람들이 다시 부산하게 움직였다.

네시 반에 크리스는 서류에 서명을 받는 척이라도 하려고 톰의 사무실로 건너갔다. 할 일이 없는 게 너무 싫었던 탓이었다. 비효율적이고 게으른 사람이 된 기분이었다. 분명 자신은 톰 밑에서 일하는 걸 엄청난 열정으로 싫어했었는데, 언제부터 이렇게 된 것일까 스스로에게 물었다. 언제부터 호출 당하는 걸 기다리기 시작했을까.

어쩌면 정말 자신이 미쳐가는 걸지도 모르지, 크리스는 생각했다. 어쩌면 정말 금방이라도 건물에 불을 질러버릴지도.  
크리스는 노크를 두 번 하고 사무실에 들어섰다. 톰이 고개를 들자 그의 눈 앞에 서류를 들이밀었다. “여기에 서명 해주세요.” 크리스의 눈은 책상에 놓여있는 우아한 모양의 스카치 디칸터와 거의 비어있는 잔을 놓치지 않았다.

“괜찮—“ 크리스가 말했다.  
“괜찮아요.” 톰이 서류를 돌려 주고 손에 이마를 댔다.

스카치를 꺼낸걸 보니 당연히 괜찮지는 않았다. 크리스가 잠시 머뭇거리고는 톰 마주편의 가죽 의자에 앉았다.

“이야기 할래요?”  
톰이 무뚝뚝하게 고개를 저었다. “아뇨.”  
“지난번처럼 버거라도—“  
“아니요.”

톰이 잔을 채웠다. 크리스는 무력한 기분이 들었고, 어쩐지 좌절감도 느껴졌다.

“좀 마실래요?” 톰이 디칸터 위로 크리스를 응시하며 물었다.  
크리스가 서류를 유리 문진 아래에 놓았다. “전 스카치 쪽이 아니라서.” 그가 톰의 귀를 쳐다봤다. 어떤 이유에서인지 핑크 빛이었고 조금 젖은 듯 보였다. 그의 머리카락도 마치 자고 일어난 듯 한쪽만 납작해져 있었다.

톰이 한 모금 삼키며 몸을 떨었다. “맘대로 해요.” 그가 말했다. “굉장히 좋은 스카치인데.”  
“저는 모히또 쪽이에요.”

그 말을 들은 톰이 작게 미소 지었다. 그가 잔을 내려놓고 의자에 기댔다. 팔을 길게 뻗고는 편안한 듯 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그러더니 다리를 꼬고 크리스 쪽을 바라보며 자기 성찰이라도 하는 듯 눈을 깜빡였다. “당신 셔츠를 아직도 안 돌려줬군요, 그렇죠?”  
크리스는 이게 갑자기 무슨 얘기인가 싶었지만 그냥 맞춰주기로 했다. 톰은 취해있었고 어쨌거나 내일이면 이 대화 중 절반도 기억도 못 할 것이다. “갖고 있어도 돼요. 다시 필요하거나 그런 것도 아니고… 어차피 저한텐 맞지도 않으니까요.”  
“바지랑 같이 빨아서 다음주 말 정도에는 돌려 줄게요.” 톰이 잔에 스카치를 더 부었다. “새우 그림이 있던데.” 그가 뒤늦게 생각이 난 듯 덧붙였다.  
크리스가 부드럽게 웃었다. “알아요. 그래서 원래 갖고 있었던 거에요. 쿨하잖아요.”  
“새우 좋아해요?”  
“나쁘지 않죠.” 크리스가 애매하게 어깨를 으쓱했다. 특별한 의견은 없었다.  
“그렇죠.” 톰이 끄덕였다. “난 튀겨서 타이 소스에 찍어 먹는 걸 좋아해요. 요코에 갑시다.”  
“네?”

알고보니 요코는 사무실에서 30분 정도 떨어진 곳의 아시안 레스토랑이었다. 몇 미터나 줄 서있는 열 받은 사람들로 보아서는 예약 하기 힘든 곳임이 틀림 없었다.  
메뉴에는 새우뿐이었다. 베이컨으로 싼 새우. 새우와 스위트콘 카레. 훈제 새우와 빻은 옥수수. 후추 새우. 칠리 드레싱에13cm나 쌓아 올린 새우와 콩과 시금치를 곁들인 샐러드까지.

“괜찮지 않아요?” 톰이 자리를 잡고 앉아 말했다.  
잉어들이 어지럽게 동그라미를 그리며 헤엄치는 천장의 수족관을 바라보던 크리스가 시선을 내렸다. “네, 그럼요.”

음식이 나왔다. 톰은 화이트 와인과 오렌지가 곁들어진 삶은 후추 새우를 시켰고, 크리스의 메뉴는 페투치니 파스타와 차가운 새우였다. 그의 불안과는 달리 음식은 아주 맛있었고, 시킨 음료의 잔이 배열된 새우로 장식되어 있지 않아서 더더욱 안심했다.  
톰은 레드 와인을 시켰는데, 두려울 정도의 속도로 한술 뜰 때 마다 물처럼 마셔대고 있었다.

“술 마셔도 되는 거에요?”

크리스는 지난 번 톰이 이렇게 술을 마셔댔던 날을 기억하고 있었고, 자신의 침실에서 톰의 구토물을 다 닦아내는데 뜨거운 물 한 바가지와 전분 한 컵이 들었던 것이 떠올랐다. 냄새는 크리스가 청소기를 돌리고 방향제 반 통을 다 뿌릴 때까지 방에서 가시지 않았었다.

톰은 인사하듯 잔을 들어올렸다. “이건 좋은 와인이에요.” 그가 사일렉스 라고 쓰인 금색 레터링을 엄지로 훑었다. 밑에는 “다그노 블랑 퓌메 드 푸이”라고 적혀 있었다. “다 못 마시면 아깝잖아.” 그가 불분명한 말투로 느릿느릿 말했다. “그거 알아요, 크리스토퍼? 이 와인은 배럴에서 발효 했고 그 유명한 다그노 시가 배럴에서 숙성 시켰다는거? 시가 배럴이 뭔지 알아요? 아니, 당연히 모르겠지. 그렇지만 그렇다고 그게 당신을 하찮은 사람으로 만드는 건 전혀 아니잖아, 안 그래요? 술 마셔요. 우리 둘 다 마셔야 되요. 안 그러면 범죄야. 건배!”

그런 근거로 톰은 계속해서 마셔댔고, 얼마 안가 그는 취해서 감긴 눈으로 뺨을 테이블보에 대고 있었다. 그의 혈액은 아마 불이 붙을 수 있는 정도일 것이었다. 크리스가 다가가서 냄새를 맡아 보았을 때, 톰은 술냄새로 절여져 있었기 때문이다.

그가 톰의 겨드랑이에 팔을 넣고 벤틀리로 간신히 끌고 갔다. 나중에 댄 —새로운 기사, 키가 큰 중년이었다. 갈색의 콧수염에 늘 의심하는 듯한 눈빛을 하고 있었다—이 크리스를 도와 톰을 엘리베이터에 실어 방으로 옮겼고, 두 사람은 셋을 센 뒤, 예의고 뭐고 없이 톰을 킹사이즈 침대로 던졌다.  
그동안 톰은 깨지 않고 계속 잤다. 이제는 코를 골며 모로 누워 얼굴을 베개에 비벼댔다.  
댄이 허리춤에 손을 대고 말했다. “자, 이제 알아서 하시죠.”  
크리스가 고개를 끄덕였다. “고마워요, 도와주셔서.”

댄은 나가는 길에 탁자의 보울에서 사과를 하나 훔치고는 떠났다.  
크리스는 이런 일을 할 정도로 자신이 충분히 돈을 받고 있는지 의심하면서 톰의 신발을 벗겼다. 그리고 조심스럽게 타이를 풀고 벨트를 끄른 뒤, 톰의 팔을 자켓에서 꺼내려는데 톰의 다른 쪽 팔이 자신의 등 쪽을 감아오는 것이 느껴졌다.

크리스의 몸이 굳었다. “저기요.” 그는 톰을 거칠게 밀고 싶지 않아서 타이를 바닥으로 떨어뜨리고 톰을 조심스럽게 침대 위에서 움직였다. “저 아무것도 하려는 거 아니에요. 그게 걱정 되는거라면. 저 그냥—“ 톰이 자신의 허리를 꼬옥 감아오는 걸 느낀 그가 멈췄다.  
“알아요.” 톰이 숨소리 섞인 목소리로 속삭였다. 눈은 여전히 감긴 채였다. 그러더니 그가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고는 미소 지었다. “당신한테 정말 좋은 냄새 나. 그런 말 누가 한 적 없어요?”  
그다지, 그가 생각했다. 여태 아무도 자신의 향기에 대한 칭찬을 한 경우는 없었다.  
“아마 새로 뿌린 향수일거에요.” 그가 갑자기 민망해져서는 대답했다. “제 형 향수이긴 한데, 어쨌든 자주 향수를 뿌리지는—“  
“으음, 항상 좋은 냄새 난다고 생각했는걸.” 톰이 말했다.

뭐라 답할 수 있는 것이 아니었기에 크리스는 톰으로부터 서서히 멀어져서 침대 가장자리로 불안정하게 움직였다. 토사물 위로 몸을 굽히고 있는 톰을 보는 것과, 이렇게 거리낌 없이 추파를 던지듯 자신에게 눈을 깜빡이는 톰을 보는 일은 전혀 다른 문제였다. 와이셔츠가 활짝 열려 그의 부드러운 목선이 드러나 있었다.  
자신이 빤히 쳐다보고 있다는 걸 알아차린 크리스는 눈을 돌렸다. 하지만 다시 그를 쳐다보며 톰의 옷깃을 만졌다.

“크리스,” 톰이 말했다. “크리스토퍼.”

그가 말했던 방식에, 그의 억양, 말투, 그가 말을 끝내고 눈을 감은 모습에, 아니면 그가 자신의 이름을 불렀을 때의 입 모양에 —무엇인가 특별한 것이 있었나 보다. 자신도 모르는 사이, 크리스는 고개를 숙이고 어느새 톰의 따듯한 술냄새 나는 키스를 받고 있었기 때문이다. 톰이 한참 취해 자신의 밑에서 꿈틀대고 있었기에, 겪어 본 키스 중 최고는 아니었다. 그렇다고 최악도 아니었다. 톰의 입술은 자신의 입술을 쓸어 올렸고, 혀를 내밀기 위해 입을 벌렸다.

그가 손을 들어 크리스의 뒷목을 만졌고, 크리스의 머리카락 사이로 손가락을 조심스레 움직였다. 그러다가 갑자기 그의 손이 옆으로 떨어지더니, 톰은 잠들어 있었다. 코까지 골며.  
크리스는 한숨을 쉬었다. 이렇게 심각하게 망할 것이라는 걸 진작에 알았어야 하는데. 잠든 톰을 보고 있자니 이상하게 마음이 물러져왔다. 그가 정신을 곧 차리고 일어나 창문의 블라인드를 닫았다.  
톰의 50층 아파트 아래로는 끝내주는 도시의 야경이 보였다. 크리스는 어떻게 톰 정도의 나이 밖에 되지 않는 사람이 이렇게 많은 돈을 갖고도 여전히 불행해 보일 수 있는지 궁금해졌다.  
갖고 있을 때의 돈은 아무것도 해결해 주지 않았다. 인생을 더 복잡하게 만들 뿐.  
크리스가 부엌으로 가 마실 것을 찾았다.  
  
\---

  
  
그는 소파 위에서 멘즈 헬스 잡지를 얼굴에 펼쳐 놓은 채 잠들었다. 그의 신발 하나는 커피 테이블 밑에 들어가 있었다. 몇 시간 뒤에 경련하듯 잠에서 깨자, 아직도 바깥은 어두웠고 방은 변함 없었다. 크리스가 확인하러 가자 톰은 여전히 자고 있었다.

방금 일어난 일을 생각해보면 돌아가는 일이 맞는 것 같았다. 도대체가, 자신의 상사에게 키스 하다니. 루크가 말한 제 1조항을 어기는 일이었다. 하지만 그는 톰이 한밤중 어둠 속에 일어나 비틀거리며 자신의 온 몸에 토하거나 그만큼 불쌍한 다른 일을 저지르는 가능성을 견딜 수 없었다.  
이 모든 상황은 좀 처량했다. 크리스는 알고 있었다. 자기보호와 상사를 향한 충성심 사이에서 괴로워하는 꼴이라니. 둘 중 어느 쪽이 덜 나쁜 쪽인지도 알 수 없는 노릇이었다. 그가 왼쪽 신발을 찾고는 좀 더 자기로 했다. 아침이 되면 어떻게든 이 모든 것이 말이 되겠지.

게슴츠레 몇 시간이 지나고 그가 다시 일어나자 대걸레를 들고 노란 고무장갑을 낀 여자가 그를 내려다보고 있었다. “히들스턴씨의 남창이신가요?”  
“네?” 크리스가 눈을 비비며 허둥지둥 소파에서 일어섰다. “그 사람 남ㅊ… 뭐라구요?”  
그녀가 심술궂게 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “전 비서라구요.” 크리스가 경악하며 말했다. 그녀는 150cm정도의 키에 통통했고, 40대 후반 정도 되어 보였다. 말린 자두처럼 주름 진 얼굴 위로는 잿빛 머리를 쪽지고 있었다. 그녀는 30분 뒤 아침이 준비 될 거라는 말을 하고는 떠났다.

크리스가 전화기를 확인했다. 6시 45분. 좋아, 그가 생각했다. 누군가 들어오는 듯한 소리에 그가 올려다보았다. 샤워를 하고 머리카락을 예술적으로 빗어 넘긴, 검은 실크 로브를 입은 톰이었다. 그의 얼굴은 붉어져있었고 왼손에는 뉴욕 타임즈를 돌돌 말아 들고 있었다.

“아직 있네요?”

크리스가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그는 엿 같은 기분이었고, 아마 엿같이 보일 거라고 생각했다. 머리카락에선 냄새가 나기 시작했고, 옷도 갑갑한 기분이 들었다.

“내가 어제 바보짓을 하던가요?” 톰이 무기로 쓰기라도 할 것처럼 신문을 꽉 움켜쥐더니 크리스의 3m 앞 정도에 멈춰 섰다. 크리스는 자신들이 서부영화의 무법자들 같다고 느꼈다. 먼 거리에서 서로를 살피며 총을 꺼낼 완벽한 순간을 기다리고 있는.

그는 어깨를 으쓱거리고는 톰 입술의 매끄러운 촉촉함을 떠올리지 않으려고 안간힘을 썼다. “평소랑 다를 바 없었어요.” 그가 소파의 팔걸이에 앉으며 말했다. “댄이랑 제가 여기로 데려 오기 전에 의식을 잃으셨죠.”  
“그게 다에요?”  
크리스는 톰이 자신들이 키스 했다는 걸 기억하는지 궁금했다. 아니길 바랐다. 정말 아니기를. “네에,” 그가 말했다. “아기처럼 자던데요. 코에 문제 있는.”

톰은 웃지 않았다. 뭔가 헤아릴 수 없는 표정이 그의 얼굴 위로 지나갔지만, 그 표정은 크리스가 무엇인지 알아차리기도 전에 사라졌다.

“아침 먹고 갈래요?”  
크리스가 정말로 가봐야 한다고 말하자 톰이 알겠다는 듯 끄덕이고는 신문을 접고 부엌 쪽으로 향했다. 그는 종이재질의 침실용 슬리퍼를 신고 있었다. 크리스에게 그것은 어째서인지 귀엽게 느껴졌다.  
“미안해요.” 크리스가 말했다.  
톰이 가정부에게 크리스를 배웅시켰다. “회사에서 봐요.”  
“알겠어요.” 크리스가 말했다. “나중에 봐요.”  
그는 택시를 타고 집으로 돌아갔다.

\--  
그러나 톰 생각 밖에 나지 않는다는 것이 문제였다.  
마치 크리스의 머리 속에 스위치가 억지로 켜진 뒤에, 톰 밖에 보이지 않는 듯 했다. 커피잔을 감싸 쥐는 손가락, 웃기다고 생각했지만 이제는 말도 안되게 귀여워 보이는 뒤통수 쪽 고집스럽게 뻗친 머리카락, 별 것도 아닌 것에 온 얼굴을 구기고 웃는 모습…  
거기다가 키스까지 했다는 것, 크리스에게 1초 단위로 생생하게 기억이 나는 것 또한 문제였다. 자신의 얼굴에 닿는 톰의 숨결부터 목덜미 뒤로 느껴지는 손톱까지.  
디테일이 더해지자 기억은 강력해졌다. 크리스는 밤낮으로 괴로웠고 결국엔 수면부족까지 시달렸다. 크리스는 이 기억을 죽여야겠다고 생각했다. 할 수 있다면 맨손으로.

“야,” 테리가 어느 날 말했다. “너 한 6개월은 섹스 못 한 것 같아 보여. 나가자. 예쁜 애들도 좀 만나고. 어떻게 생각해, 형씨?”  
“내가 왜 네 형씨야.” 그러나 어쨌든 크리스는 도움이 될 것 같은 생각에 테리와 나갔다.  
다행히도 그가 딱 필요했던 것이었다.  
  
\---

  
예쁜애들을 만나지는 않았지만 몇 달 만에 제대로 술에 취했고 그것도 나름 즐거운 경험이었다.  
크리스가 테이블 아래로 휴대전화를 떨어뜨렸고 전화가 끊기기 전에 주우려고 손을 뻗었다. 톰이었다. 당연히 톰이겠지. 퇴근 했는데 자정이 넘어서 전화를 걸 사람이 또 누가 있겠는가? 전화가 진동할 때마다 그가 ‘취소’버튼을 눌렀다. 오늘 같은 금요일 밤에 마치 조련된 강아지처럼 전화를 제때 받을 것이라고 생각한다면, 돈을 더 줘야 할 것이다.

“누구 전화야?” 테리가 물었다.  
“아무도 아냐.” 크리스가 순간 스스로가 개자식처럼 느껴졌다.  
새벽 2시쯤 집에 돌아온 그는 시행착오를 몇번이나 겪으며 침대로 겨우 올라와 이불 사이로 기어들었다. 반 시간 뒤 전화가 또 울렸고, 여전히 톰이었다. 크리스는 문득 중요한 일일지도 모르겠다는 생각에 다섯 번 정도 울렸을 때 받았다.

“왜 여태 전화를 안 받아요? 사무실로 오세요. 지금.”  
크리스가 눈을 굴렸다. “지금 몇 시인지 아세요?” 크리스도 물론 몇 시인지 몰랐지만 핵심은 그게 아니었다.  
“부탁한 게 아니에요, 크리스토퍼. 명령이었어요. 15분 안에.” 톰이 전화를 끊었다.

완벽하군, 크리스가 생각했다. 그가 부엌 싱크대에서 얼굴을 씻고 청바지와 버튼다운 셔츠를 꺼내 입었다. 통근할 마음이 들지 않아 택시를 잡아 사무실까지 갔다. 차 안에서 잠시 잠이 들었고, 30분 뒤 눈을 뜨니 어느새 로비였다. 자꾸 휴대전화의 배터리가 죽어가는 통에 전화기를 마구 흔들어댔다.

톰이 그의 셔츠를 노려보았다. “뭘 입고 있는 거에요?”  
“토요일이잖아요. 쉬는 날이어야 맞다구요.”

톰은 거기에 대고 할 말이 없었다.  
“아버지가 살 날이 얼마 안 남은 것 같아요.” 그가 병원으로 가는 차 안에서 말했다. 코발트 블루 수트를 입고 있었지만 크리스가 도착하기 전에 타이는 벗은 모양이었다. “셋 다 오길 원한대요. 형이랑 여동생이랑 나까지. 아마 끔찍하게 극적인 이야기를 하려고 그러나 봐요. 그런걸 좋아하거든.”  
“죽는 척 한다거나?” 크리스가 물었다.  
잔인한 농담에 톰이 미소를 지었다. 녹색 스크럽복을 입은 간호사가 둘을 안내했지만 이내 크리스를 멈춰 세웠다. “가족만 가능합니다.” 그녀가 말했다. “밖에서 기다리셔야 돼요.”  
크리스는 그러기로 하고 복도 끝의 자판기에서 커피를 두 잔 뽑았다.

톰이 20분 뒤에 다시 나타나, 시무룩한 얼굴에 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 걸어 나왔다. 크리스를 보지도 않고 곧바로 화장실로 들어간 톰을 그가 쫓아갔다. 들어와보니 화장실 벽은 호텔 바닥처럼 번쩍거렸다.  
크리스가 문을 닫았다. 세면대에 컵을 내려두고 톰이 왔다 갔다 서성이는 걸 멈출 때까지 기다렸다.  
“죽었어요.” 톰이 여전히 움직이는 걸 멈추지 않았다. 그가 자꾸만 목을 만져댔다. 크리스는 알러지가 다시 도진 것인지 생각했다. “그 인간이 죽었다구.”  
“아버지인데도 꼭 혐오하는 것처럼 행동하네요.”  
“맞아요, 혐오해요.” 톰이 고개를 들었다. 은은한 빛 때문인지 그의 눈이 붉어 보였다. 순간 크리스가 깨달았다. 톰은 울고 있었던 것이다. 코를 훌쩍이지도, 눈물이 흘러내리지도 않았기 때문에 알아차리기 힘들었지만, 눈물은 정확한 순간을 기다리고 있었다.

톰이 자신의 얼굴을 만지더니 손가락에 물기가 묻어나는 것을 보고는 충격 받은 표정을 지었다.

“아이러니 한 게 뭔 줄 알아요?” 그가 손으로 머리카락을 휘저으며 말했다.  
“뭔데요?” 크리스가 가까이 다가가 톰의 팔을 잡으며 물었다.  
“살다가 처음으로 아버지에게 아주 약간이라도 애정을 느끼는 게 죽고 나서라니.” 톰이 자조하듯 웃으며 머리를 흔들었다.

늘 위로에 서툴기만 한 크리스는 톰을 가볍게 껴안았다. 톰의 숨이 크리스의 목에 닿았고, 그가 톰의 허리를 가까이 팔로 감으며 눈을 감았다.  
둘의 키는 거의 비슷했지만 가슴팍에 쏙 들어와 어깨를 구부린 톰은 자신의 몸에 딱 맞게 미끄러져 들어왔다.  
크리스는 자기보다 작은 사람들, 주로 여자들을 껴안는데 익숙했고, 제대로 된 자세를 찾으려 이리저리 몸을 움직이곤 했다. 항상 우아하지 못한 거인처럼, 늘 너무 크고 늘 어디에 손을 둬야할지 모른 채 너무 세게 안을까 봐 걱정해야 했다. 하지만 톰, 톰은 조심스러워할 필요 없이 몸에 꼭 맞았다.

“눈물샘이 있는지도 몰랐네요.” 크리스가 속삭였다.  
톰이 훌쩍이듯 웃었다. “다른 사람들도 모를걸요.” 크리스은 목 쪽이 축축하다고 생각했지만 아무 불평하지 않았다. 그가 톰의 자켓 아래로 등을 쓰다듬었다. 와이셔츠 위로 톰의 등뼈가 손에 느껴졌다.  
둘은 그렇게 껴안고 톰이 몸을 떼어내기 전까지 서있었다. 톰이 눈을 크게 뜨고 울긋불긋해진 얼굴을 하고는 침착 하려고 노력했다. 술을 마시고 15시간 정도는 자야 할 것 같은 모습이었다. 그의 손은 여전히 크리스의 팔 위에 있었고, 두 사람 얼굴 사이에는 몇 인치의 거리밖에 없었다.

톰이 다시 크리스의 칼라에 코를 댔다. “술 냄새 나요.”  
“어제 나가 놀았거든요.” 크리스가 설명했다. “금요일 밤이었으니까.” 그가 딱히 할 말이 없어 어깨를 으쓱했다. 하지만 톰은 개의치 않고 그에게 입을 맞췄고, 크리스의 셔츠를 움켜쥐며 벽 쪽으로 움직였다.  
키스는 지난 번 보다 나았다. 수월하게, 길게, 더 급하게, 톰의 혀가 크리스의 혀 끝을 훔치며 몸을 밀어붙였다.  
크리스가 엉덩이 쪽을 잡고 톰을 더 가까이 끌어 당겼고, 톰은 쓰다듬듯 혀를 놀리며 더 깊게 키스 했다. 그의 손이 크리스의 머리카락을 쥐고 고개를 앞으로 젖혔다  
크리스는 톰이 눈을 깜빡이는 걸 느꼈고, 그도 곧 눈을 꽉 감았다.

자신의 무릎 사이에 서있는 톰은 좋은 느낌이었다. 따듯하고 단단한 진짜의 몸을 하고, 다른 곳이었으면 좋겠다는 생각이 들게 만드는 기분 좋다는 듯한 소리를 계속해서 냈다. 자신의 팔 안에서 톰은 가볍게 떨고 있었고, 가끔씩 기대오면서 엄지로 크리스의 턱을 쓸었다. 크리스는 자신도 즐기고 있는 듯, 정말 크리스에게 키스하는 것 외에는 아무것도 바라지 않는 듯한 톰의 태도가 좋았다.  
크리스가 한 손으로 톰의 부드럽게 뻗친 머리카락을 꼬으며 그의 귀를 만졌고, 톰이 전율하며 머리의 각도를 바꾸자 그가 취한 듯 미소 지었다.  
그 때, 톰의 자켓 주머니에서 휴대전화가 진동하기 시작 했고 그가 숨을 쉬기 위해 키스를 멈췄다. 톰이 휴대전화의 스크린을 보고 인상을 썼지만, 여전히 한쪽 손은 크리스의 어깨 위에 있었고, 여전히 그는 크리스의 무릎 사이에 서있었다.

톰이 긴장한 듯한 눈치로 크리스를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. “받아야 돼요.”  
크리스가 자신의 입술을 핥고 가볍게 벽에 머리를 부딪혔다. “네,” 그는 얼마나 있어야 혀 끝에 남은 톰의 맛이 사라질 지 생각하며 숨을 내쉬었다. “알아요.”  
톰이 실례한다고 말하며 나갔다.  
  
\---

  
장례식은 그 주말이었다.  
사적인 자리라 크리스는 참석하지 않았지만, 다음 주 월요일 회사는 침묵에 휩싸여 있었다.  
지젤 말로는 모두 충격 상태라고 했다. 히들스턴 어르신은 고약한 인간이었고 아무 이유 없이 사람들을 해고하는 탓에 많은 이들이 그를 싫어한 것은 사실이지만, 갑자기 그렇게 저승에 갈 줄은 아무도 에상 하지 못했다.  
“암은 늘 몰래 살금살금 다가오는 법이지,” 테리가 옷깃에 달린 보라색 암 리본을 매만지며 말했다. 하루종일 그런 식으로 그 날은 흘러갔다. 다들 톰의 아버지가 약간은 융통성 없는 인간이었지만, 얼마나 굉장한 보스였는지에 대해 숨죽여 쑥덕였다.  
크리스는 톰을 확인하러 갔다. 위로의 말을 전하고 싶은 것도 있었지만, 그 날 남자화장실에서 키스를 한 뒤 한마디도 서로 주고 받지 않았다는 것이 더 큰 이유였다.

크리스가 노크를 하고 문을 열었다. “저기,”  
톰은 창문가에 서서 주머니에 손을 넣고 서 있었고, 마치 크리스를 알아보지 못한 것처럼 쳐다보았다.  
“크리스,” 그가 말했다. “크리스토퍼.” 그가 식어가는 커피 옆에 쌓인 폴더 더미를 가리켰다. “이 것들 좀 복사해오세요. 점심시간 전에 내 책상에 둬요.”  
“물론이죠,” 크리스가 답했다. “더 필요하신 거라도?”  
톰이 그를 잠시동안 바라보다가 고개를 흔들었다. 그러자 크리스는 톰이 무언가를 결심했다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 그는 바보가 아니었다.  
“알겠습니다.”

그들은 그런 사이로 돌아갔다.

\---

  
솔직히 말해서, 크리스는 그렇게 상심하지는 않았다. 진짜로 시작하기 전에 끝나버려서 다행이라고 생각했다.  
루크 말이 맞았다. 먹는 곳에 똥을 싸지 말 것.  
크리스는 톰이 좋았지만 직장을 잃어도 될 정도까지는 아니었고, 설사 그렇다고 해도 1단계를 어떻게 넘어서야 할지 전혀 감이 잡히지 않았다. 요새도 사람들이 1단계라고 하는지 조차 의문이었지만.  
그의 계약이 끝나기까지는 8주 밖에 남지 않았고, 큰 부상을 입지 않고도 그때까지 살아남을 수 있을 것 같았다.

그때 마침 연례 H & Co의 할로윈 파티가 일어났다. 루크 말로는 상상력이 부족하다는 크리스는 불가피하게도 카우보이 복장을 하기로 했다. 모자와 고약한 벨트로 패션이 완성되었다. 데님 자켓과, 가죽 바지를 입기 싫어서 선택한 낡은 청바지, 그리고 빨간 버튼업 셔츠.  
한 솔로 복장을 한 루크가 그를 말보로 맨이라고 불렀다. “어이, 말보로 맨.” 그가 크리스의 등을 때리며 말했다. “행동 조심해. 인턴들한테 작업 걸고 그러면 안 된다, 알지? 한 6주 남았나? 술 취해서 바보짓 하면 안 돼.”  
“알아, 알아.” 크리스가 눈을 굴렸다. 루크가 마치 자신이 아무것도 모르는 것처럼 대할 때가 싫었다. 루크가 누군가를 감시해야 한다면 그건 남동생인 리암이었다. 늘 여자애들을 쫓아다니며 작년 여름에는 한 명을 거의 임신시키기 까지 했었다. 16살이 되기도 전의 일이었다.

파티는 지루했지만 크리스는 왜 사람들이 모두 코스튬을 입고 참석했는지 알 것 같았다. 직장에 차려 입고 올 일은 흔치 않았고, 크리스마스 전에 자신을 과시하고 운이 좋다면 누군가와 엮어질 유일한 기회였다.  
무제한 무료 알코올이 도움이 되었다.  
휴지를 쓰레기통에 버리고 남자화장실에서 돌아가는 길이었다. 톰이 발코니에 서 있는 것이 보였다. 그는 거무스레한 가운에 헐렁한 샌들을 신고, 스카치 잔을 한 손에 도도하게 들고 있었다. 뭔가 깊이 생각하는 듯 했다.

크리스가 그를 향해 걸어갔다. 자신은 학대를 즐기는 게 분명했다. “안녕하신가,”그가 벨트 루프에 엄지를 걸치며 말했다. “꼭 사춘기도 안 온 예수 같네요.”  
톰이 눈썹 한 쪽을 치켜세웠다. “율리우스 시저에요, 예수가 아니라.” 그렇지만 그는 어쨌든 웃어주었고, 좋은 신호였다. “그쪽은 뭔데요? 카우보이?”  
크리스가 모자를 기울였다. “맞습니다.”  
“가죽 바지는 어딨어요?”  
크리스가 발코니에 몸을 기대고 어깨를 으쓱했다. “제 스타일이 아니라서요.”  
“분명 잘 어울렸을텐데.” 톰이 놀려댔다.

톰은 아버지의 장례식 이후로 가장 상냥하게 굴고 있었다. 그는 익숙하게 마음이 물러지는 것을 느꼈다. 톰은 대부분 조간신문이나 커피를 시켰고, 그 밖의 심부름을 보내기만 했었다. 그렇지만 지금은 제대로 된 대화를 나누고 있었다.  
아마 스카치 탓이겠지. 그가 목을 구부려 아래를 내려다 보았다. 떨어진다면 끔찍하게 사방팔방으로 조각 나 죽겠지.

“데이트 데려 왔나요?” 갑자기 톰이 물었다. 크리스가 깜짝 놀라 고개를 들고 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“아뇨.” 그게 왜 중요한지는 몰랐지만 대답했다. 표정이 망가지지 않을 때 까지 기다렸다가 그가 되물었다. “당신은요?”  
톰이 아니라는 표시로 고개를 저었다.  
크리스는 안심한 듯 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“돌아가봐야 할 것 같네요.” 톰이 금색 월계관 아래 자신의 곱슬머리를 만지며 말했다. 그가 크리스를 향해 짧게 끄덕이고는 발을 끌며 물러났다. 좀 있다가 크리스는 그의 뒤를 뛰어 쫓아갔고 이내 속도를 줄여 발걸음을 맞췄다.

복도는 조용하게 비어 있었고 벽은 싸구려 색종이와 비웃는 모양의 종이 해골들로 장식되어 있었다. 크리스는 한번도 할로윈을 이해한 적이 없었다.  
그가 손을 뻗어 톰의 팔을 잡았다.  
톰이 그를 올려다보며 천천히 자신의 입술을 깨물었다. “네?”  
크리스가 그를 벽으로 밀치고 키스하기 시작했다.

\--

그 상황에서 할 수 있는 가장 멍청한 짓이었을 것이다. 크리스는 알고 있었다. 하지만 맞는 일을 한 것 같았다. 이내 톰이 자신의 목에 팔을 감고 키스하기 시작했기 때문이다. 그에게선 스카치 맛이 났지만 크리스의 품 안에서 느껴지는 톰은 환상적이었다. 반응하며 탐닉하고, 혀 끝에 느껴지는 부드러운 압력에 크리스는 신음을 흘리며 더 깊게 키스 했다. 느껴지는 스카치맛 따위로는 불평할 수 없었다. 그가 톰의 허벅지를 쓸어 올리며 톰의 거친 숨을 들이 마셨다. “젠장,” 톰이 자신의 몸을 크리스에게 대고 문질렀다. “크리스,” 그가 눈을 감자 머리가 벽에 부딪혔다.

복도 끝에서 사람들의 소리가 들렸고 마치 불에라도 데인 듯 둘은 몸을 떼어냈다. 톰이 아찔한 얼굴로 바로 옆의 창고로 크리스의 손목을 잡아 끌었다. 청소용 기름과 대걸레들로 가득 찬 창고 안은 좁았다.  
크리스가 문 틈 사이로 내다보자, 지젤이 커다란 망토와 뾰족한 모자로 마녀 분장을 한 모습이 보였다. 옆에는 금색 가발을 쓴 테리가 보였다. 흰 셔츠에 붉은 페인트가 묻어 있고 가슴께에는 이름표가 붙어 있었다.  
지젤과 테리는 손을 잡고 발코니로 향해 걸으며 손을 흔들었다. 벗은 하이힐을 어깨 위로 든 지젤이 발이 아프다고 불평하며, 테리가 속삭인 무언가에 크게 웃었다.

크리스가 문을 닫았다. “간 것 같아요.” 아마 아니었는지도 모르지만 그가 말했다.  
“확실히?”  
크리스가 웃지 않으려고 노력하며 팔짱을 꼈다. “네.” 그가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

톰이 스카치를 한모금 마시고 앞으로 섰다. 둘이 발을 맞대고 서자 크리스는 알 수 있었다.  
시작되었다는 것을.

\---

“기다려봐,” 톰이 고개를 옆으로 빼고 말했다. “술 좀 다 마시고.” 그가 크게 한 모금으로 남은 스카치를 다 끝냈다. 작게 트림하며 고개를 거칠게 흔들자 머리에 쓴 왕관이 비뚤어졌다.  
크리스가 왕관을 다시 씌우자 곱슬머리의 부분부분이 납작해졌다.

“오케이, 준비 됐어요.” 톰이 크리스의 손을 떼어내며 말했다. 그러고 그는 술잔을 찬장의 꼭대기에 올리고는 경고도 없이 크리스의 얼굴을 잡았다. 천천히, 게으르게 이어지던 키스는 격해지다가 이내 다시 게을러졌고 크리스의 아랫입술을 핥느라 가끔 끊어졌다.

크리스가 한숨을 내쉬며 톰의 갈비뼈 쪽으로 손가락을 뻗었다.

\---

어떻게 크리스가 톰을 증오하는 것에서, 조금 좋아하는 것으로, 또 회사 창고에서 오랄을 해주게 된 것인지 본인도 알 수 없었지만 지금 이 상황 외에는 바라는 곳이 없었다. 톰의 무릎 사이에서, 톰의 페니스를 최대한 입 안에 가득 넣고 고개를 움직이고 있는 지금.  
톰은 매끄럽게 움직였다. 손으로 감싼 엉덩이가 움직이며 크리스의 입안을 찔러댔고, 뜨거워진 눈동자로 크리스의 혀가 끝 위로 미끄러지는 것을 지켜보았다.

크리스가 혀끝을 빙글 돌리자 톰이 갑자기 사정했다. 크리스가 입에서 그의 페니스를 빼내자, 톰이 엉덩이를 움찔거리며 거친 숨을 내쉬었다.

“드레스를 입고 있어서 다행이네요,” 그가 말하며 구석에 침을 뱉고 소매로 입을 닦았다.  
“가운이야, 드레스가 아니고.” 톰이 말을 고치며 크리스의 옷깃을 잡아 끌었다. 그가 크리스의 귀를 핥았고 크리스는 발끝까지 전율이 퍼지는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.  
“내 차례야.” 톰이 말하며 크리스의 지퍼를 당겼다. 쿵 소리와 함께 그가 자세를 잡았고, 작게 콧소리를 내며 크리스의 페니스를 꺼냈다. 톰이 그 끝을 혀로 간질이자 크리스가 팔로 대걸레를 우당탕 쓰러트렸다.

크리스가 앓는 소리를 내며 온 힘을 다해 찬장 꼭대기 칸을 붙잡았다.

\---

그날 밤은 크리스의 인생에서 최고의 밤이었다. 좀처럼 끝나지 않았기 때문이다.  
한 시간 뒤, 두 사람은 톰의 콘도에 있었다. 현관부터 코스튬을 하나씩 벗어댔다. 크리스가 신발을 벗자 톰이 카우보이모자를 벗긴 뒤, 왕관 대신 자신의 머리에 썼다.

“나 어때?”

물론 바보 같았지만 크리스는 그 순간 이상하리만큼 톰이 귀엽게 느껴졌다. 반쯤 감은 눈을 하고 엄지손가락으로 크리스의 입술을 쓸며 미소 짓는 그가. 좀 더 키스가 이어지고 이내 둘은 넘어질 듯 침실로 향했다. 톰이 크리스의 청바지에서 셔츠를 잡아 끌고 벨트 버클을 풀었다. 그는 크리스가 완전히 발기할 때까지 속옷 위를 손바닥으로 쓰다듬었다.  
“깨끗한 거 맞지?” 톰이 손을 떼며 물었다. 그가 자신의 입술을 핥았고, 크리스는 열이 오르는 것을 느끼며 고개를 끄덕이고 톰을 가까이 끌어 안았다.

크리스는 톰의 전율을 놓치지 않았다.

“네, 당연히,” 크리스가 대답했다. 지난 반 년간 섹스 한 적도 없었고, 마지막 섹스 때에도 상대방이 화장실로 직행하느라 혼자 해결해야 했다.

크리스는 순간 잠 자고 있던 스스로의 ‘성능’에 대해서 걱정이 되었다. 그가 스스로 연습 부족이라는 생각을 하는 순간,톰이 완전히 벗은 몸으로 살그머니 마호가니 작업용 데스크 위로 올라가 긴 다리로 크리스의 엉덩이를 끌어당겼다. 그가 윤활유 튜브를 크리스의 손에 짰고 크리스는 침을 삼키며 자신의 속옷에 너무 이르게 사정하지 않을까 걱정했다.톰이 그렇게 다리를 벌리고 있는 모습은 크리스가 살면서 본 것 중 가장 섹시한 것이었기 때문이다.

“해,” 톰이 말했다.  
“정말요?”

톰이 고개를 끄덕이자 크리스가 튜브의 뚜껑을 열었다. 적당한 양의 윤활유를 짜서 손에 묻히고 톰의 무릎 사이로 손을 뻗었다. 톰은 손바닥을 받치고 뒤로 기대었고 목을 빼고 크리스가 자신을 천천히 열어가는 것을 지켜보았다. 다리는 여전히 넓게 벌어지고 치켜 세워진 채였다. 그가 첫 손가락에 몸을 꿈틀댔고 두 번째에는 불편한 듯 굳었다.  
하지만 곧 크리스가 손가락을 안으로 굽혔고 광맥을 찾은 듯 톰의 숨소리가 크게 거칠어졌다. 크리스가 천천히 원을 그리며 문지르자 톰의 페니스가 움찔댔다. “기분 좋아요?” 그가 대답을 알면서도 물었다.  
톰이 끄덕였고 크리스가 손을 떼자 자세를 바꿨다. 크리스가 땀으로 젖은 손으로 톰의 허벅지를 받히고 밀어 붙이기 시작했다. 신음을 내는 톰의 발꿈치에 힘이 들어갔다. 크리스가 다시 움직이기 전 한 박자 쉬었고, 그가 천천히 깊게 각도를 바꿔가며 찔러댔다.  
톰이 한숨과 신음을 섞어내며 젖은 손바닥으로 데스크의 모서리를 움켜 쥐었다. 성난 듯 단단해진 페니스가 배 위에서 커브를 그리고 있었다.  
크리스가 헝클어진 머리카락 사이로 고개를 들었다. “좋아요?”  
“시발, 완전---“ 톰의 숨소리가 부자연스러웠다. “더 세게 해,”

크리스가 시키는 대로 하며, 자신의 페니스가 꽉 조여오는 톰의 탐욕스런 구멍 안으로 사라지는 것을 지켜보았다.  
톰은 변태 같은 사람이었고 그 것에 대해 전혀 창피해하지 않았다. 미소 짓지도 히죽거리지도 않으며, 게으른 눈빛으로 크리스가 자신에게 박아대는 것을 지켜보았다. 크리스는 한 손으로 톰의 발목을 잡고 어깨 위에 올렸고, 다른 손으로는 톰의 무릎을 잡고 그를 크게 벌리며 자세를 잡았다.

톰은 소리 없는 신음을 내며 입을 열었다 닫았고 기분 좋은 듯 보였다. 크리스는 톰답지 않게 제어를 완전히 잃은 듯한 모습이 마음에 들었다. 그가 뿌리까지 깊게 쑤셔 박고는 조여오는 열기 속에 잠시 멈췄다. 톰이 눈을 감고 숨을 불규칙하게 내쉬며 크리스가 다시 움직이기를 기다리는 모습은 강렬했다.

언제나 누군가를 벽에 몰아세우고 섹스를 해보고 싶었던 크리스는 톰을 안아 그의 다리를 자신의 허리에 감았다. “가만히 있어봐요,” 그가 말했고 톰은 시키는 대로 발목을 교차한 채 크리스에게 매달렸다.  
도시가 다 내려다보이는 유리 벽을 향해 가다 크리스는 거의 넘어질 뻔 했지만, 톰은 크리스가 자신을 벽에 제대로 붙일 때까지 웃으며 엉덩이를 움직였다.

“더러운 판타지라도 되나 봐?” 크리스가 천천히 박아오자 톰이 물었다.  
“당신은 아닌 척 하지마요,”  
“완전 헛짚었어,” 톰의 등이 유리창에 큰소리를 내며 미끄러지자 그가 목이 쉰 소리로 신음을 냈다. 그 뒤로 크리스의 리듬에 맞춰 그가 자위했고, 이내 크리스의 페니스를 꽉 조여오며 정액을 끝까지 뿜어냈다.

크리스도 곧 뒤따랐다. 톰이 무릎을 굽혀 고통스러울 정도로 끝까지 자신을 끌어당겼고, 크리스는 큰 소리와 함께 사정했다. 그가 톰 안에 뜨겁게 뿜으며 미친 듯이 오르가즘을 이겨내려는 듯 허리를 흔들었다. 절정에서 정신을 차리는데 몇 초가 걸렸고, 그가 몸을 빼냈을 때 톰이 깊게 한숨 쉬며 다리를 바닥으로 내렸다. 그가 천천히 손으로 크리스의 갈비뼈를 쓰다듬었다.

톰의 안에다가 말도 없이 사정했고, 크리스는 톰이 자신에게 뭐라고 할까 잠시 걱정이 되었다. 그는 톰과 이마를 맞대고 여운에 젖은 채 자신의 등에 닿은 톰의 따듯한 손을 느꼈다.  
톰이 크리스에게 밀려들 듯 다가왔고, 손으로 목을 쓰다듬으며 키스했다.  
크리스는 눈을 감았다 뜨며 말했다. “안녕,”  
비싼 향수와 섹스와 땀냄새가 나는 톰이 머리를 한쪽으로 갸웃하며 “안녕,”하고 대답했다.

\---

크리스는 점심 시간쯤 눈을 떴다. 피곤하고, 딱 기분 좋을 정도로 뻐근하고. 미친 듯 배가 고팠다. 섹스는 늘 그를 배고프게 했지만, 아침이 되어서야 몇 톤이나 되는 벽돌처럼 허기가 덮쳤다. 그는 스테이크가 먹고 싶어졌다. 아니면 망할 치즈버거라도.  
깨어난 순간 그는 자신이 톰의 집에서 밤을 보냈다는 걸 까먹고 눈을 깜빡이며 방을 둘러보았다. 자신의 형편없는 아파트가 아니라는 걸 진작에 깨달았어야 했다. 자기 방 이라기엔 이불은 너무 부드럽고 침대는 너무 넓고, 베게에선 깨끗한 민트향이 났던 것이다.

크리스가 카펫 위로 떨궈진 셔츠를 줍고 있을 때 톰이 막 샤워를 끝내고 방으로 들어왔다. 그가 고개를 들어보자 톰의 골반이 남색 타올에 가려져 있었다.  
크리스가 잠시 그의 가는 허리와 길고 단단한 몸을 바라보았다. 저 몸이 어젯밤 내 밑에 깔려 있었다니. 크리스의 뺨이붉어졌다. 톰의 타올이 바닥으로 떨어지고 그가 서랍에서 뭔가를 찾느라 몸을 숙이자 크리스의 뺨은 더 붉어졌다. 그가 찾던 것을 찾자 몸을 돌렸고 크리스는 그게 무엇인지 한눈에 알아볼 수 있었다. 망할 윤활제였다.

세상에, 크리스가 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬었다. 온몸의 피가 자신의 페니스로 쏠리는 게 느껴졌다. 이게 말이나 되는 일인가. 밤새 더러운 짓을 했는데---  
톰은 느긋하게 자신을 향해 걸어오고 있었다. 그의 표정은 이상했는데, 블라인드 사이로 들어오는 햇볕이 닿는 부분은마치 부드럽게 미소 짓는 듯 했지만 크리스는 제대로 알아볼 수 없었다. 크리스가 항의하기도 전에 –항의할 예정은 없었지만- 톰이 그의 무릎 위로 올라 앉아 크리스의 등을 밀었다. 톰의 대쉬에 크리스는 마리오네뜨처럼 속수무책으로 주저 앉았고, 한숨을 내쉬며 이불 위로 누웠다.

크리스는 문득 톰이 이게 다 끝나면 자신을 자르거나 강등하거나 쪽팔리게 섹스한 티를 내며 집으로 걸어가게 할지 궁금했다. 너무 많은 섹스는 신체적으로 불가능해야 맞는데 크리스는 여전히 원하고 있었다. 이미 발기한 채 윤활제를바른 톰의 미끄러운 손 안으로 기대고 있었다.  
어젯밤으로 인해 톰은 아직 헐거운 상태였고, 그가 괴로울 정도로 천천히 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 크리스가 박아댈 때마다톰은 헉 하고 숨을 쉬며 칭얼댔고, 불법화 되어야 할 것 같은 신음소리를 계속해서 냈다. 크리스가 톰의 엉덩이를 잡고꾸준하게 피스톤질을 했다.  
항상 이런 부자들은, 크리스는 알고 있었다, 채워지지 않는 성욕을 가지고 있지. 아마 사립학교 탓일 것이다.

“쌀 것 같아?” 톰이 한쪽 눈을 뜨고 크리스의 무릎팍에서 튀어 오르며 물었다.  
크리스가 자신의 손바닥에 침을 묻히고 톰의 페니스를 감쌌다. “악마 같다니까.” 크리스가 톰이 단단하게 젖을 때까지 헐겁게 페니스를 만졌고, 톰이 더 깊게 박아오며 웃었다. 그가 허리를 꺾으며 달콤하게 시간을 들였고 크리스의 손을 움직여 자신의 페니스를 당겼다.  
톰이 엉덩이를 비틀며 “당신보다 악마 같지는 않아,”라고 대답했고, 크리스는 사정하기 직전에 생각했다. 그건 사실이었다.  
크리스는 그 뒤로 톰의 콘도에서 많은 시간을 보냈다.  
모든 건 경고도 없이 갑자기 일어났다. 랜덤한 타이밍에 나타났다 사라졌다 하며, 마치 크리스가 촛대라도 들고 도망갈 것마냥 쳐다 보던 가정부가 아침 식사로 세상에서 제일 맛있는 베이컨 앤 에그를 만들어 준 날부터였다.  
그날 아침 크리스는 앉아 음식을 먹으며 생각했다- 인생이 이보다 더 좋아질 수 있을까. 톰이 신문의 경제 부문을 살피느라 부스럭거리는 소리가 들렸다.  
  
“잘 먹고 있어요?” 톰은 그 쪽을 쳐다보지도 않고 묻곤 했다. “커피에 설탕 더 넣을래요, 크리스?” 라고 묻기도 했다.  
그럴 때면 크리스는 민망했지만 끔찍이도 기분이 좋았고 - 어쩌면 너무 기분이 좋아서 민망한 걸지도 몰랐다 - 그의 대답은 언제나 예스였다. 네, 그래요, 고마워요. 그러면 톰은 시선을 피하고 작게 기침 하기 전에 살짝 웃곤 했다.  
  
가끔 테이블 아래로 톰의 발이 자신의 발을 눌러오는 것이 느껴질 때면, 그것도 행복했다. 톰의 향수와 그의 땀과 정액이 섞인 묘한 냄새를 풍기며, 입었던 옷을 입고 답답한 기분을 느끼며 톰의 아파트를 빠져 나올 때면 더 좋은 기분은없었다. 택시를 타고 돌아가는 길에 그는 얼굴이 찢어질 만큼 싱글싱글 웃었다.  
  
뜨거운 물을 맞으며 벽에 팔을 기대고 서서, 그가 한껏 미소 지었다.  
최고의 직업이었다.  
  
\--  
물론 일은 거기서 멈추지 않았다.  
  
크리스의 인생에서 가장 좋았던 밤과 다음 날 아침은 알고 보니 연장된 무료 오버타임인 것으로 밝혀졌다. 한낮에 커피 심부름을 가고 한밤에는 톰의 침대로 쓰러지는 것은, 어딘가 불법적인 방식으로 기분이 좋은 일이었다. 그의 넥타이를 풀고, 자켓을 벗기고, 빳빳하게 풀 먹은 드레스 셔츠를 끌어내면, 끝내 창백하게 떠는 팔다리가 크리스의 몸에 감겨와 그를 놓아 주지 않았다. 다시 새 아침이 올 때까지, 두 사람 다 너무 지쳐 씻기는커녕 움직일 수도 없을 때까지.  
크리스는 그 모든 게 좋았다. 좋아 죽을 지경이었다.  
  
톰이 자신을 퇴근 시간 이후에도 남게 하려 꾸며대는 핑계들이 좋았다. 거의 인간미 없는 듯, 갑작스레 해오는 아침 키스도 좋았다. 탄 커피와 민트 맛도, 그 간단명료한 태도까지. 톰이 사무실 문을 잠그고 블라인드를 내린 뒤 자신을 천천히 천장부터 바닥까지 모두 창문인 벽 쪽으로 밀고 가는 모습도, 그 뒤에 크리스의 벨트 버클을 풀고 앞섶을 주무르는 손동작까지. 그가 무언가를 생각할 때 입가를 두드리거나 수표에 사인을 하고 인턴들을 부를 때 쓰는 손이었다.  
  
“아무 소리도 내지 마.” 그가 크리스의 귀에 대고 가르랑거리며 그의 지퍼를 내릴 때면 크리스의 몸이 유리창 쪽으로홱 움직였다. 그러면 톰은 그의 귓바퀴를 핥았고, 크리스는 마치 세상과 단절 된 모호한 기분으로 ‘대체 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 거지’ 하고 생각했다. 톰의 전문가 같은 입이 자신의 페니스 끝을 감싸고 달콤하게 삼켜대기 시작할 때면그런 생각마저도 모두 사라졌다.  
  
크리스가 사정하기 직전에 톰이 짓는 표정이 있었다. 크리스의 골반을 잡고 자세를 유지하며, 눈꺼풀을 내린 채 크리스의 정액을 핥으려 입을 벌릴 때 짓는 고요한 미소.  
크리스가 늘 섹시하다고, 미치도록 섹시하다고 생각하는 미소였다.  
그 미소를 볼 때면 그는 톰에게 멈추지 않고 키스하고 싶었다. 물론 그의 입 안에 자신의 정액이 있다는 것만 빼고는.하지만 가끔 그는 어쨌거나 키스했다. 서로의 얼굴이 뭉개질 정도로 가까이 끌어 안고.  
  
모든 것은 좋았다.  
물론 크리스가 톰의 머리카락이나 비싸게 재단 된 양복에 사정하거나, 너무 흥분해서 잘못 된 말을 해버리기 전에는.그러면 톰은 짜증을 내고 그 날 하루는 망쳐지고 크리스는 냉대 받았다. 다음 날 아침, 범해야 할 새로운 죄들 덕분에모든 죄가 사면 될 때 까지는.  
  
크리스는 이 모든 것의 결과를 생각하지 않으려 노력했다. 계약이 끝날 때 까지는 한달 정도 밖에 남지 않았고, 진지하게 생각해 봐도 일을 (이 이상으로) 개판으로 만들 가능성은 없어보였다. 이미 셀 수 없을 정도로 보스와 자버렸다. 그냥 계속 내버려두는 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
이제와서 멈춘다면 어색해질 것이고 톰이 기분 나빠 할지도 몰랐다. 크리스는 그러길 전혀 원하지 않았다.  
  
그가 원하는 것은 사무실에서 지새우는 밤이었고, 빈 엘리베이터 안에서 톰에게 몸을 갖다 대며 톰의 타이를 잡아 당겨 키스 하고 허리에 팔을 두르는 것이었다.  
  
애초에 생각을 한다는 것 자체가 굉장히 힘들었다. 매일 밤 자기 위로 톰이 기어 올라와 맛있게 몸을 문질러대니, 크리스는 유순해진 채 뼈가 없는 기분을 느끼며 잠에 빠졌다. 다음 날 이 모든 걸 되풀이 할 수 있다는 걸 다시금 생각하며.  
  
\---

월말 바베큐를 하던 중, 루크가 크리스를 한 구석으로 몰더니 그가 갑자기 차기 시작한 비싼 시계에 대해 캐묻기 시작했다.  
  
사실 톰의 시계였다. 루미놀 1950 모델을 크리스가 자신의 60달러짜리 시계와 착각해 실수로 집어 들었던 것이었다.물론 다음 날 크리스는 돌려 주려 했지만 톰은 손을 휘 저으며 어쨌거나 자기는 새 것을 살 참이었으니 가지라고 했었다.  
  
게다가 톰은 크리스에게 더 잘 어울린다고 말했다. 세련되어 보인다나. 그렇게 말하며 톰은 바닥에 떨어진 핸드폰을주워 달라는 듯 가리켰다.  
  
늘 거절하는 데 소질이 없었던 -특히나 권력을 가진 사람들에게는- 크리스는 아무 항의도 하지 않았다. 퇴근 후에는 더 이상 시간에 대해 생각할 필요가 없었기에 풀어두었다.  
  
“내가 못 알아 봤다고 생각 하지마.” 루크가 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜 세우며 말했다. “누구 시계인지 다 안다고.”  
  
크리스가 무심한 척 보이려 노력하면서 어깨를 으쓱했다. 청바지와 잘 어울린다고 생각해 바베큐에 차고 왔었다. 그러면 안 되는 것이었다. 멍청한 짓이었다.  
  
“너 내 보스랑 떡치는 사이냐?” 루크가 물었다.  
크리스는 결국 맥주를 마시다 목이 막혔다. “뭐?”  
“간단한 질문이잖아. 너 우리 보스랑 떡치냐고.”  
“루크...” 크리스가 고개를 저으며 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그냥 시계잖아. 괜한 추측 같은 거 하지 마.”  
루크가 웃었다. 그가 손가락을 하나씩 접으며 세기 시작했다. “야근을 하고, 금요일마다 저녁 먹으러 오지도 않고, 냄새까지 다르다고.”  
“다르다고? 어떻게?”  
“추잡스런 향수 통에 빠진 것 같이.”  
  
크리스는 진짜로 웃음이 났다. “톰이랑 자는 사이 아니야.” 그가 눈을 굴리며 말했다. 사실이라고는 해도, 루크는 바보같이 굴고 있었다.  
루크가 고개를 한쪽으로 꺾었다. “’톰’이라고”?  
  
젠장.  
  
“네 교육비까지 내 줬잖아, 크리스토퍼.” 루크가 팔짱을 끼며 말했다. “적어도 네 월급을 주는 사람한테 니 더러운 좆을 박아서는 안 되는 거 아니냐.”  
“루크!” 하지만 루크는 손을 들더니 멈추지 않고 말했다. “씨발, 그 사람 아빠가 방금 죽었잖아, 크리스토퍼. 얼마나충격일지 알겠어? 모른다고? 당연히 모르겠지, 부모가 죽은 적이 없으니까. 회계부의 테런스랑 떡을 치던지, 상관 없어. 당장 멈추지 않으면 우리 둘 다 해고 될 거라고.”  
  
크리스는 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “더럽다고, 진짜? 그리고 걔 이름은 테리야.” 병신 같아. 크리스가 생각했다.  
“테런스를 줄인 거야. 야, 난 내 치과 혜택이 좋거든.” 루크가 말했다. “내 치아야말로 내 첫째 재산이야. 내가 직업을잃으면, 집도 잃겠지, 차도 잃겠지, 치과 혜택도 잃겠지? 무슨 말인지 알겠냐?”  
“진짜 형 이빨이 좋아?”  
  
루크가 인상을 썼다. “네 보스라고, 그 사람.” 그가 잦아든 목소리로 말했다. “이 관계가 진짜 가능하다고 생각 하는 거야?”  
  
“사실은,” 크리스가 입을 열자마자 멈췄다. 아니었다. 한번도 생각해본 적 없었다. 망할.  
  
루크가 크리스의 생각을 읽기라도 한 듯 어깨를 다독였다. “고쳐 놔.” 그가 말했다. “그리고 비싼 선물들 받지 마. 네가쉬운 사람이라고 생각할 걸. “  
  
  
“아냐.” 크리스가 말했다. 그는 쉬운 사람이 아니었다.  
“알아.” 루크가 동정한다는 듯 미소 지으며 그의 어깨를 꽉 쥐었다. “넌 그냥... 내 생각엔, 진짜 잘 속는 것뿐이지.”  
가끔 그는 자신을 너무 잘 아는 루크가 정말 싫었다.

  
\--

“알고 싶어요.” 톰이 수건으로 머리카락을 말리며 침대로 돌아오자, 크리스가 천천히 말했다. “우리가 정확히 뭘 하고 있는 건지.”

톰이 눈을 깜빡이더니 이내 찌푸렸다. “무슨 말인지 내가 이해를 잘 못 한 것 같아.”  
크리스는 한숨을 쉬고는 수건을 뺏아 다리 사이에 톰을 앉히고 머리카락을 두드리며 말려 주었다. 톰의 어깨는 근사했다. 크리스가 혀로 건드리기 좋아하는 주근깨들이 퍼져 있었다. 톰도 그걸 좋아했다. 크리스가 거칠게 박아대기 전에 자신의 등줄기를 따라 입술로 어루만진 뒤 단단한 허벅지를 벌릴 때의 기분은 늘 환상적이었다.

“대체 우리가 뭘 하고 있는거냐구요.” 크리스가 다시 말했다. 너무 매달리거나 집착하는 것처럼 보이고 싶지 않았지만, 대화를 나눈 일주일 전부터 짜증날 정도로 꾸준히 루크의 목소리가 머리 속에서 메아리마냥 계속 울려 펴지고 있었다. 셀 수 없을 정도로 몇 번이나 무시하려고 노력해 보았지만, 목소리는 사라지지 않았다. 섹스가 끝난 뒤 톰이 샤워를 하러 가거나 이메일을 체크 하고 있을 때면 그 목소리는 점점 더 커져갔다.

“무슨 뜻이야?” 톰이 물었다.  
크리스가 수건을 옆에 두고 톰의 등줄기의 올록볼록한 부분을 만졌다. “무슨 뜻인지 알잖아요.”  
“정말 모르겠는데.” 톰이 한 박자 쉰 뒤에 말했다.

크리스는 한숨을 쉬고 고개를 끄덕였다. 톰의 어깨에 이마를 대니 그에게서 깨끗한 향이 났다. 그의 애프터쉐이브와 레몬 비누 냄새였다. 그는 이 모든 것을 잃고 싶지 않았다. 이미 이렇게 쉽게 금요일 밤 톰의 콘도에 나타나 같이 침대에 기어 들어가는 일상을.

3주만 더. 그는 생각했다. 무슨 사형 선고 같군. 크리스가 톰의 맥박이 뛰는 곳을 만졌다. 차가워 진 톰의 피부에 소름이 돋았다. “됐어요.” 바보 같이 굴고 있는 것은 자신이었다.  
톰이 고개를 젖혀 그의 턱에 키스했다. “그래.”

“그건 그렇고,” 톰이 크리스의 입가로 가까이 다가올 때 크리스가 말했다. “어머니께서 내일 점심에 보자고 하셔서 그래서 치과 약속을 옮겼어요.”

톰이 그의 뺨을 다독이기 전에 미소 지었다. “착한 아이네.” 그가 말했다. 만약 조금이라도 비웃음이 묻어 났더라면, 그걸 무시하는 쪽이 나을 거라고 크리스는 생각했다.

그는 톰의 작고 더러운 비밀이 되는 것에 익숙해져야 했다.

  
\--  
크리스는 매춘부처럼 싸구려가 된 기분이었다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 톰과의 섹스를 멈출 수는 없었다. 멈추고 싶다 해도 멈출 수 없을 것이었다. 더 큰 문제는, 전혀 멈추고 싶지 않았다는 것이었다.

그래서 그는 지겨워 질 때 까지 기다렸다. 새로움의 윤기가 탁해지면 그도 자신의 인생을 챙기며 다른 일로 넘어갈 수 있을 것이었다.

결국엔 그럴 날이 올 거라는 걸, 그는 잘 알고 있었다.

그의 연애가 오래 가지 않는 이유였다. 크리스는 빨리 지겨움을 느꼈고 헌신해야 하는 것에 부담을 느꼈다. 그래서 처음부터 두 사람의 방식이 잘 통했던 것이었다. 크리스는 그저 톰의 콘도에 나타나거나 초과 근무를 하기만 하면 됐고, 그러면 톰은 미소를 지어 주었다. 모든 서류 작업이 끝나면 크리스만을 위해 지어주는 그 미소, 그 미소를 지으면 크리스는 알 수 있었다. 곧 섹스를 하게 될 것이라고.

그렇지만 크리스는 이내 다른 것들도 원하기 시작했다. 작은 것들이었다. 하지만 그가 원하는 것이 작건 크건, 둘 사이의 ‘관계’를 바꾸기에는 충분했다. 사람을 죽이는데 큰 일은 굳이 필요하지 않았다. 그는 알고 있었다. 크리스는 점심까지 먹고 가고 싶었다.

“안 돼. 나 나가야 해.” 톰이 말했다. “클럽 레지스에서 친구들을 만나기로 되어 있어.”

늘 같은 대답이었다. 크리스는 대부분 10시 이전에 톰의 콘도를 나가곤 했다.

“아니잖아요.” 크리스가 말했다. 톰을 설득 할 수 있는지 떠보기 위해서였다. “스케줄 다 아는데.”

톰이 너그럽게 미소 지으며 거울 앞에 서서 머리를 빗었다. 작게 곱슬거리는 부분들이 사라지자 크리스는 조금 실망스러웠다.

“네 생각만큼” 톰이 말했다. “다 아는 건 아니야.” 그리고 그 것이 대화의 끝이었다.

그가 자신이 절대 가질 수 없는 걸 원하고 있다는 것이 확실해 졌다. 그는 루크에게 전화를 걸었다. 이상한 조언을 하긴 했지만, 루크는 루크였고 비판을 하기 전에 남의 말을 끝까지 듣는 사람이었다.

“그렇게 일을 안 해도 되는 직업이 있다니, 넌 참 좋겠다.” 크리스가 이야기를 마치자 루크가 말했다. 그가 한숨을 쉬었고, 크리스는 거실에서 아이들과 강아지들에 둘러 싸인 루크의 모습이 눈에 선했다.

배경에서 누군가 소리를 질렀고, 실랑이 하는 소리가 들렸다. 루크가 아이들에게 그만 싸우라 혼을 냈다.  
“진짜 세상에 온 걸 환영 한다, 아우야.” 떠들썩함이 가라앉자 루크가 말했다. “착한 사람들에게 나쁜 일이 일어나고 노력이 보상 받지 않는 곳. 사람들은 존나 항상 널 실망 시킬 거야, 크리스. 25살 넘어서까지 제정신으로 살아 남고 싶다면 그걸 먼저 알아둬.”  
시끄럽게 부스럭 거리는 소리가 나더니 루크가 말을 이었다. “그리고, 들어봐. 네 계약도 어쨌든 거의 끝나가잖아. 그러니까 걱정할 건 없어.”

크리스가 눈 사이를 비비며 한숨을 쉬었다. “저기, 형.” 그가 말했다. “언젠가 형도 사랑에 빠질 거고, 그러면 모든 것이 달라질 거야.”  
“난 결혼 했거든.”  
“그래, 그거야.” 크리스가 말했다. “그래서 인생이 좀 어때?”

루크가 한참을 웃었다. 전화 너머로 웃음소리는 항상 더 크게 들렸다. “닥쳐.” 웃음을 멈춘 그가 대꾸했다. “그리고 좀 놀러 와라, 어? 애들도 너 보고 싶대. 마지가 소고기 포트파이를 만들 거야. 네가 제일 좋아하는 거잖아.”  
“알았어.” 크리스가 어차피 계획의 변화가 필요하다고 생각하며 대답했다. 그리고 그는 진심으로 마지의 요리를 좋아했다. “샤워부터 좀 하고. 12시까지는 갈게.”  
“그래. 그 끔찍하고 더러운 창녀 냄새는 좀 벗기고 와, 알았지?” 루크가 말했다.  
“야.” 크리스가 웃었다.  
하지만 모두 좋은 느낌이었다. 샤워까지 하고 나자 크리스는 확실히 기분이 나아졌다.

  
\---  
12월도 3주가 지난 시점이었다. 크리스가 오르가즘 후면 찾아오는 어둠 속에 누워, 고개를 돌리고 톰의 어깨를 만졌다. “크리스마스 때 뭐 특별한 계획 있어요?”

톰이 이 쪽을 향해 누웠다. 그가 추파를 던질 때면 늘 그렇듯 속눈썹을 깔고 있었다. 크리스는 그런 점이 너무도 좋았다. 마치 소중한 비밀을 자신하고만 나누는 듯이, 사적인 자리에서만큼 그의 표정은 풍부했다.

크리스는 가끔 톰이 다른 남자, 혹은 다른 여자가 있는지 궁금했다. 그는 그런 것들이 걱정 되었다. 그는 자신이 요새 여러가지에 대해 걱정하고 있다는 걸 깨달았다.

“음.” 톰이 말했다. “특별히 묻는 이유라도 있어?” 그가 키스를 하려 고개를 숙였고, 크리스는 건성으로 키스하며 한 손으로 톰의 가슴을 밀었다.

“계획이 없으면,” 크리스의 목소리가 떨렸다. “주말에 우리 형네 와도 돼요. 매년 가족끼리 모이는 자리인데 그냥,” 크리스가 더 말을 이어나가기에는 너무 민망한 기분이 들어 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“크리스.” 톰이 말했다.

크리스가 고개를 들었다. “네?”

“난 약속 같은 거 할 수 없어,” 톰이 아이를 안심시키듯 크리스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. “알잖아, 우린... 아니잖아.”

“그렇죠.” 크리스가 고개를 끄덕였다. 스스로를 비웃으며. 병신이 된 기분이었다. 당연했다. “아니죠.” 사귀는 게. 그가 머리 속으로 문장을 끝냈다. 절대 이뤄지지 못할 거라는 걸 완벽히 이해했다. 그가 셔츠를 입으려 일어섰다.

톰이 자신의 벗은 허벅지 위에 손을 올린 채 그를 지켜 봤다. 그는 감히 상처 받은 건 자신이라는 듯한 표정을 지을 정도로 뻔뻔했다. “어디 가?”

“애들을 공원에 데려가던지 해야 돼요. 루크가 선물 쇼핑을 하는 동안에...”

그가 머리 위로 셔츠를 끌어내렸을 때, 그는 톰이 그의 바지를 건네주며 키스 해 오는 것에 깜짝 놀랐다. 아직도 톰의 입에서는 자신의 맛이 났고, 그는 잠시 톰도 이런 것에 감상적인 기분이 들까 궁금했다.

톰이 몸을 떼내며 고개를 끄덕였고, 순간 크리스는 영원히 머무르고 싶은 기분에 휩싸였다. 톰이 침을 삼키며 크리스의 팔뚝에 손을 얹었다. 베이비블루 색의 눈동자로 크리스를 뚫어져라 쳐다보며. 심장까지 꿰뚫을 듯, 크리스가 가슴이 따끔거리는 것을 느끼면서 생각했다.

“갈게.” 톰이 침대에서 미끄러지듯 내려와 똑바로 일어섰다. “내 말은, 가도록 할게. 하지만 아무도 우리에 대해서 알면 안 돼. 네 형은 혹시--”  
“어느 정도는요.” 크리스가 바지를 털자 지갑이 떨어졌고, 그가 바닥에서 지갑을 주웠다.  
“빌려 준 시계를 보고 형이--” 그는 순간 너무 많이 말해버린 기분에 스스로를 패고 싶어졌다. 톰이 다시 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“전화 할게.” 그가 약속했다. “하지만 다른 사람들도 아니고 네가 제일 잘 알잖아. 얼마나 미친 스케쥴인지. 그러니까, 정말로... 가게 될 수 있을지 잘 모르겠어. 하지만 가고 싶어. 진짜야.”  
“괜찮아요.” 크리스가 별 일 아니라는 척 하며 대답했다. “신경 쓰지 마요.”

톰이 그의 팔을 잠시 꽉 쥐고는 놔주었다. “회사에서 봐.” 그가 말하며 크리스에게 마지막으로 키스했다. 입술로만, 시끄럽고, 그리고 무엇보다도 여한이 남는 키스였다. 부적절한 것이었다. 이런 키스 뒤에 크리스는 항상 새장에 갇힌 벌새마냥 가슴이 뛰었기 때문이다.

그가 바지를 잠그고 벨트를 조였다. “나중에 봐요.” 그가 말하며 뒤돌았다. 나가는 길에 부엌의 과일 보울에서 사과를 하나 가져갔다.

이틀 뒤, 톰이 저녁 식사에 나타나지 않았을 때 크리스는 그다지 놀라지도 마음이 아프지도 않았다. 한편으로 최악을 예상하고 있었기 때문이다. 크리스는 식사에 참석하자마자 루크에게 톰이 올지도 모르니 유대인 은행가들이 등장하는 불경한 성탄 이야기를 밥 먹으며 꺼내지 말라고 경고 했다. 그러자 루크는 크리스의 팔을 찰싹 때리며 눈을 굴렸다. “이건 내 집이야. 내가 하고 싶은대로 할거야.”

나중에 아이들이 자러 들어가고 리암이 여자친구에게서 온 전화를 받으러 잠시 밖으로 나간 사이, 루크가 크리스에게 에그노그 한 잔을 강제로 떠맡기듯 건네고 그의 어깨에 친한 척 팔을 둘렀다.

루크가 자신의 컵을 들어 올리며 씁쓸한 건배를 했다. “메리 크리스마스.” 그가 형들 특유의 다 안다는 슬픈 미소를 지으며 말했다.

크리스가 순록 모자를 머리에서 끌어 내리며 벽에 기댔다. 거실 창문 밖의 짙은 어둠을 뚫어져라 쳐다봤지만, 보이는 것은 이웃집 잔디밭에 이불처럼 쌓인 눈과 별과 함께 반짝거리는 가로등뿐이었다.

“그래.” 그가 입술을 핥으며 말했다. “건배.”

  
\---  
“너무 보고 싶을거야.” 일주일 뒤, 지젤이 말했다. “진짜야, 크리스. 넌 정말 최고였어.”  
“잘 지내라.” 테리가 말했다. “문자 하는 거 잊지 말고.”  
“너도.” 크리스가 둘을 가리키며 말했다. “서로 잘 챙겨주고.”  
“당연히 그럴거야.” 지젤이 테리를 바라보며 웃었고, 그도 웃었다. 둘이 서로 어깨를 부딪혔다.

신기한 커플이야, 크리스가 생각했다.  
그는 두 사람을 위해 기뻐하고 싶었다. 정말이었다. 하지만 그는 뱃속부터 이상한 묵직함이 느껴졌다. 아마 다시는 이들을 보지 못할 것이고, 다가오는 월요일부터는 아침 6시 반에 일어나서 면도를 하는 일도 없을 것이라는 걸 알기 때문이었다.

이게 다야, 그가 짐을 싸며 생각했다.  
끝난거야.

가져갈 물건도 많이 없었다. H& Co 로고가 그려진 세라믹 머그와 몇 달 전에 산 은색 거북이 모양 문진, 종이 집게 박스와 6개월동안 결국 끝내지 못한, 끝이 너덜너덜 접힌 페이퍼백 소설 하나. 그의 계약은 30일인 오늘 끝났고, 회사를 떠나고 있었다. 그 말인즉슨 그가 톰의 인생에서 영원히 나간다는 것과 같았다.

그는 로비로 가는 길에 통화를 마치고 휴대전화를 주머니에 넣고 있는 톰과 마주쳤다. 그가 놀란 모습으로 크리스가 안고 있는 박스를 쳐다봤다.

“오늘 떠나는 걸 까먹고 있었네.” 그가 마치 몰랐다는 듯 말했다. 며칠 전부터 에디스가 돌아온 다는 걸 알고 있었으면서도. 그녀는 하루 일찍 회사에 나타나 새로 태어난 아기의 사진들을 보여주었다. 건강하고 통통한 분홍빛에 보송보송한 갈색 머리의 아기였다. 심지어 크리스에게도 사진이 한 장 건네졌다.

“충고 같은 거 없나요?” 크리스가 물었다. 그는 듣고 싶었다. 정확히 무엇이 듣고 싶은지는 몰랐지만. 설사 한번도 공식적으로 사귀는 사이가 아니었다지만, 둘 사이는 끝난 건지? 가지 말라고 빌어줄 건지?

“한 시간 뒤에 비행기를 타야해.” 톰이 마치 그것이 좋은 변명이라도 되는 것처럼 말했다.  
“생 트로페, 맞죠?”

톰이 입술을 굳게 다물며 끄덕였다. 톰은 그의 가장 멋진 핀 스트라이프 수트를 입고 눈을 크게 뜬 채로, 삭막한 조명 아래에서 길을 잃은 듯 보였다. 하지만 길을 잃었거나 말았거나, 그는 크리스에게 아무런 위로도, 제대로 된 종결을 고통스럽게 기다리는 크리스를 도울만한 말조차 꺼내지 않았다.

크리스가 휙 돌아섰다.  
“재밌게 보내요.” 그가 톰에게 말하고 로비를 빠져 나갔다.  
“크리스!” 톰이 그를 불렀다.  
크리스가 멈추어, 뒤를 돌아 한 박자 기다렸다. 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. “왜요?”

톰이 그를 향해 미소 지었다. 그의 비즈니스용 미소였다. 그의 ‘당신을 알게 되어 영광이었습니다’ 미소. 톰의 비서로 일한 짧은 기간 동안 배운 몇 안 되는 것들 중 하나였다. 솔직히 그 미소는 ‘잘 가, 우린 두 번 다시 볼 사이가 아니야’ 미소에 가까웠다. 크리스가 잘 아는 표정이었다.

“행운을 빌어요.” 톰이 말했다.  
“고마워요.” 크리스가 말했다. “당신도.”  
진심이었다.

그러고 나서 크리스는 상황이 극적인 쪽으로 흘러가기 전에 택시를 잡았다. 그는 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리고 뒷자리에 타자마자 한숨을 쉬었다. 길고 긴 24주가 지나, 드디어 목을 조여오던 타이를 풀 수 있었다. 그는 핸드폰을 꺼버리고 한 손으로 자신의 머리카락을 헤집었다.

끝났다.  
대단하군.  
그렇게 끝이었다.

 

 

 

인생은, 인생이 보통 그렇듯이, 계속 되었다.  
  
새해가 시작 되고 2주간 크리스는 구직활동에 힘을 썼다. 부동산 중개업과 텔레마케터 쪽에 연필로 동그라미를 치고, 면접을 하러 가고, 정크푸드를 먹으며 TV 앞에 앉아 전화를 기다리는 사이클이 시작 되었다. 1월이 끝나기 전에 그는 모든 것을 포기하고 다시 머리카락을 기르기 시작했다.

  
“그냥 맥도날드에서 일할까 봐.” 크리스가 루크네에 아침을 먹으러 와서는 그렇게 말했다. “근데 그것도 경쟁률이 장난이 아니겠지.”  
  
루크가 눈을 굴리며 포크로 크리스 쪽을 찔렀다. “네가 무슨 18살이냐. 맥도날드에서 일 하게. 최저임금을 받으면서 버거나 뒤집으라고 네 교육비를 대준 줄 알아? 네 인생을 말아 먹고 싶으면 적어도 내가 죽을 때까지는 기다려라.”

크리스가 웃었다.  
하지만 루크의 말은 옳았다. 그는 좀 더 좋은 자리를 노릴 필요가 있었다. 사실 그는 요새 아무 것도 할 힘이 나지 않았다. 톰이 크리스가 어떤지, 살아는 있는지 전화 한 통도 하지 않았다는 사실에 휘청거리고 있는 중이었기 때문이었다.

크리스는 일주일 내내 그의 전화가 울리기를 기다렸고, 톰을 갑작스레 방문하고 싶었지만 계속해서 톰의 모습이 그려졌다. 부엌에서 어떤 섹시한 브라질 모델을 데리고, 크리스가 자신의 인생에서 영원히 사라졌다는 행복에 겨워 웃으면서 지낼까 봐. 그래서 크리스도 그에게 문자를 하거나 전화를 하지도 않았고, 하루는 유치한 마음에 톰의 전화번호를 연락처에서 지워버렸다.  
  
그는 후회했다. 몹시도. 하지만 한편으로는 치료가 되었다.  
문자를 지워버리기 전, 더 이상 전송 버튼 위에 아슬아슬하게 손가락을 움직이지 않아도 된다는 건 스스로 덜 한심해질 수 있는 기회였다.

때때로 그는 톰이 어떻게 지내나 궁금했고 그냥 될 대로 되라는 심정으로 회사에 들려 보고 싶었다. 하지만 그러지 않았다. 크리스는 그러기에는 너무나 겁쟁이였다. 그는 사실 그 무언가를 하기에도 너무나 겁쟁이었다.

\---

그러고는 어느 2월의 날, 톰이 그의 문 앞에 나타났다. 튤립 한 다발과 베티즈 핸드메이드 피에몬테 헤이즐넛 프랄린 한 박스를 갖고. 크리스가 면접을 위해 샤워를 하러 들어가기 직전의 일이었다.

크리스가 눈을 깜빡이며 확인 했다. 입이 벌어졌다.  
톰은 흰 색 버튼다운 셔츠에 무릎 위까지 오는 베이지 슬랙을 입고 있었고, 이 곳 저 곳 이상하게 그을려 있었다.

“이렇게까지 할 필요는 정말 없었는데.” 크리스가 한 쪽 눈썹을 들어올리며 박스와 꽃을 받았다. 문 앞에 나오기 전에 셔츠를 입었어야 했다.  
“꽃이나 초콜렛 좋아하는 사람은 아니지만, 그래도 어, 고마워요.”  
“화병에 넣어.” 톰이 말했다.  
“화병 같은 건 없는데요.” 크리스가 대답했다. 그는 톰을 집 안으로 초대 하지 않았다.

“어젯밤에 손금을 보러 갔어. 아버지 유언이 확정 되고 나서.” 이 모든 것에 예민하고 감상적인 기분이 든 크리스는 -루크 말대로 너무 순진하기 때문에 아직도 상처 입은 상태로- 대충 들으며 이상한 표정을 짓지 않으려고 노력했다.  
  
“근데 그 여자가 정말 이상한 이야기를 하는 거야. 내가 잃어버린 나의 것인 무언가를 다시 찾아야 한다고. 안 그러면 영영 잃게 될 거라고. 물론 난 그 여자가 할아버지의 회사를 말한다고 생각했어. 그랬는데. 그랬는데, 당신 생각이 났어.”  
크리스가 팔을 꼬았다. “손금을 읽었다고요? 정말로?” 그는 그렇게 멍청하지는 않았다.

“이제 내 피고용인이 아니잖아.” 톰이 설명했다. “그러면 이제 우리가 사귈 수 있다는 뜻이고. 그걸 원한다는 걸 알아.” 그가 작게 웃었다. 마치 그 생각이 우습기라도 한 듯.  
“이 얘길 한달이나 있다가 하는 이유가 뭐에요?”  
“생각할 시간이 필요 했으니까.” 톰은 당황하고 상처 받은 것처럼 보였고, 크리스는 속으로 생각했다. 잘 됐네. 당황하고 상처 받아 마땅했다.  
“쉬운 일이 아니잖아.” 톰이 부드럽게 말했다. “내 가치가 얼마나 되는 지 알아?”  
크리스가 믿을 수 없다는 듯 고개를 저었다. “돈 같은 건 상관 없어요.”

“돈 얘기가 아니야. 난 운영해야 할 회사가 있다고.” 톰이 말했다. “모두를 생각해야 돼. 나 뿐만이 아니라. 만약 사람들이 내가 비서랑 잔다는 걸 알면...”  
크리스가 크게 한숨을 쉬며 말을 막았다. “그래, 알았어요. 원하는 게 뭐죠?” 그가 눈 사이로 벌써 몰려 오는 것이 느껴지는 두통을 마사지 하며 물었다. “왜 여기 있는거에요?”  
“왜 있는 것 같아?”

크리스는 알고 있었다. 하지만 지난 번과 같이 끝날 것이라면 그는 다시 시작하고 싶지 않았다. 섹스 밖에 없었던 사이고, 물론 그것도 좋았지만 크리스는 뭔가 부족함을 느꼈다. 그리고 그 무언가의 부재는 섹스의 안개가 걷히고 집으로 가는 길에 허무함으로 찾아 왔었다.  
  
“한 시간 뒤에 면접이 있어요.” 크리스가 말했다. 대체 달리 무슨 말을 할 수 있을까. 그는 게임을 하기에는 너무 지쳐 있었다. 게다가 빨리 준비 하지 않으면 면접에 늦을 것이었다.  
“기다릴게.”  
크리스가 괴롭다는 표정을 지었다. “언제 끝날지도 몰라요. 톰.”  
“기다릴 수 있어.” 톰이 장담했다.

크리스가 생각했다. 좋아, 그러던지. 그렇게 톰을 부엌에 두고 샤워를 하러 갔다. 그는 재빨리 옷을 입고 머리카락을 헤어젤로 뒤로 넘겼다. 곧 자르지 않으면 루크가 또 ‘정글 헤어’라고 놀릴 것이었다. 그가 넥타이를 매고 옷장 위에서 지갑을 들었다.  
  
“행운을 빌어.” 톰이 문 가에서 한 손을 들어 보이며 말했다.  
무언가 묘한 기분을 느끼며 크리스가 “고마워요.” 하고 대답했다. 그가 어색하게 손을 흔들고 나섰다.

  
그 날 오후 다시 집에 돌아와 보자, 톰은 여전히 그 곳에 있었다. 이가 빠진 머그에 커피를 마시며 날짜가 한참 지난 잡지를 읽으면서. 문가의 열쇠 소리에 그가 고개를 들었다. “어땠어?”  
“순조로웠어요.” 그가 타이를 느슨하게 풀며 톰의 반대쪽 소파에 몸을 던졌다. 그가 눈을 감았다.  
“잘 됐으면 좋겠다.” 톰이 한 박자 뒤에 말했다.  
크리스는 웃었다. “아, 그러게요.” 그가 커피 테이블 위의 화병을 쳐다 봤다. “어디서 나타난 거에요?”  
“부엌의 찬장에 있던데.” 톰이 잡지를 접어 옆으로 던지면서 말했다. 그는 무언가를 기대하는 듯한 얼굴로 크리스 쪽으로 몸을 돌리고는 크리스의 얼굴을 찬찬히 바라보았다.

이제 뭘 어쩌지, 크리스가 생각했다. 갑자기 두려움이 몰려왔다. 기회가 있을 때 톰을 쫓아 냈어야 했다. 이제 이 사람이랑 뭘 해야 하지.

“미안해.”  
크리스가 눈을 끔뻑이며 고개를 들었다.  
“몰라, 나도,” 톰이 조용한 목소리로 말을 이었다. “그냥...” 그가 주먹을 세게 쥐었다.  
“미안해. 내가 잔인했던 거 알아. 이상하게도 네가 날 싫어할 거라고 생각했어. 네가 날 싫어하기를 바랐어. 근데 안 그랬잖아. 당신은 내 옆에 남았고. 1주일 후에 해고 해버리려고 했는데, 그럴 수가 없었어. 네가 너무... 너를 너무 좋아하게 돼서. 내가 멍청했고 내가 못 됐었어. 휴가를 가서도 보고 싶었어. 아침에 커피를 갖다 줄 네가 없고... 난 에디스를 정말 좋아하지만 그녀는 당신이 아니잖아. 또 네가 전화하길 기다렸는데 전화를 안 했잖아. 그래서 화가 나서 나도 전화를 안 걸었어. 그러니까 미안해, 알겠어?”

그 말을 끝낸 그는 진정으로 슬퍼 보였다. 손가락으로 얼굴을 가리며 눈을 감고, 숨을 돌리고 있었다. 크리스가 톰의 팔을 만졌다. 믿을 수가 없었다. 마음을 부순 것은 톰이었는데, 위로를 하는 것은 크리스였다. 우주가 위아래로 뒤집혔다. 그가 톰의 팔을 쓰다듬었다. 톰이 좋아하는 방식 그대로.

“이리 와요.” 크리스가 말하며 톰을 그의 가슴팍으로 끌어 당겼고, 톰의 곱슬머리에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그의 향은 여전했다. 깨끗한 민트향. 크리스가 그 냄새를 기억에 새기려고 크게 숨을 들이 쉬었다. 세상에, 그가 몸을 떨었다. 루크 말이 맞았다. 그는 정말 병신 같이 순진했다.  
  
“이렇게 쳐들어와서 용서 받을 생각 하면 안돼요.” 크리스가 말했다. 사실이었다. 꽃과 사탕은 그의 방식이 아니었다. 텅 빈 약속들이 아닌 실재하는, 사실에 입거한 무언가가 필요했다. “저 그 정도로 쉬운 사람은 아니에요.”  
  
하지만 알고 보니 ‘그 정도로’ 쉬운 사람이었다. 머지 않아 크리스가 고개를 숙였고 톰의 입술도 그를 향했다. 이내 둘은 키스를 하고 있었다. 부드럽게 시작한 키스가, 톰이 크리스의 팔 안에서 몸을 돌려 크리스의 턱을 잡고 나서부터 단호해졌다. 그가 몸을 떼었다. 항상 톰이 먼저 몸을 뗐다. 하지만 이 번에는 크리스의 얼굴을 보기 위해서였다.

“머리카락이 많이 길었네.” 톰이 부드럽게, 놀라움에 가득찬 목소리로 말했다.  
크리스가 어깨를 으쓱하며 포니테일을 풀고는 강아지처럼 머리카락을 흔들었다.  
“네,” 그가 작게 웃으며 말했다. “루크가 정글 헤어라고 불러요. 맘에 들어요?”

톰이 고개를 뒤로 살짝 젖히고는 웃었다. 그럴 때면 톰은 아주 아름다웠고, 크리스는 어떻게 톰의 웃음소리를 듣지 않고 한달 반이나 살아 남았는지 스스로 궁금해졌다.

“정글 헤어?” 톰이 믿을 수 없다는 듯 따라 말했다.  
크리스가 끄덕이며 그를 크게 끌어 안았다. 다시는 톰을 보내고 싶지 않았다. 그는 이 순간이 계속되기를 빌었다. 그는 영원을 믿지 않았지만 이 모든 것이 끝나지 않기를 바랐다. 키스와 포옹과 볼 위로 퍼지는 톰의 숨결, 둘 사이의 ‘이 것’이 무엇이든. 크리스는 다시 빼앗기고 싶지 않았다.

“저기,” 크리스가 내려다보며 말했다. 그의 턱이 톰의 콧대에 닿았다.  
“배고파 죽을 것 같은데. 점심을 안 먹었거든요. 주다스 프리스트 버거라도 먹으러 갈래요?”  
톰이 크리스의 새로운 긴 머리카락 한줄기를 손으로 꼬았다. 그가 부드럽게 미소를 지으며 크리스의 귀 뒤에 있는 머리카락을 잡아 당겼고 크리스는 소름이 돋았다.  
“그러자.” 톰이 말했다. “하지만 이제 당신 보스가 아니니까 사주는 일은 없을 거야.” 그가 크리스의 가슴팍을 쿡 찔렀다.  
크리스가 씨익 웃으며 그에게 키스 했다. 한 번, 두 번, 톰의 아랫입술 위로 혀를 움직이며. 영원히, 그가 생각했다.  
“내가 살게요.” 그가 진지하게 약속했다. “새로 취직한 곳의 신입 월급이 엄청나거든요.”

  
\---

  
두 달 후, 톰이 크리스의 집에 또 나타났다. 이번에는 타탄 체크 무늬의 캡모자와 흰색 가죽 장갑을 한 차림이었다. 크리스는 그의 골프 의상이라는 걸 알아 보았다. 그는 그을리고 피곤한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“골프 안 칠 거에요.” 크리스가 지난 번 일을 떠올리며 말했다. 숨막히는 더위를 이겨내면서까지 캐디 노릇을 하고 싶지는 않았다. 또 다시 거의 기절 직전까지 가고 싶지 않았다.

톰이 들어오라는 말 없이도 불쑥 집 안으로 들어왔다. 그 모습에는 불쾌할 정도로 매력적인 구석이 있었다. 그가 하는 모든 행동들이 그렇듯이. 그가 문 뒤에 걸려 있는 크리스의 가죽 자켓 위에 캡 모자를 걸었다.

“누가 골프 하자 그랬나?” 그가 말했다. “저녁 6시야. 누가 저녁 6시에 골프를 해?”  
“컨트리 클럽이라던가...?” 크리스가 아무렇게나 찍었다. 부엌으로 돌아가 저녁을 만들기 전에 그가 다시 한번 제대로 톰의 옷을 쳐다 봤다.  
톰이 한숨을 쉬며 손을 내저었다. “거길 왜 가는지 나도 이젠 모르겠어. 진짜 그 사람들 정말 싫어. 그 사람들한텐 다가오는 죽음과 담배 냄새가 나. 먹을 거 있어? 배고파 죽을 것 같아.”

크리스가 웃으며 톰에게 맥주를 꺼내 주었다. “운이 좋네요. 오기 전에 저녁을 만들고 있었어요.”  
“그래? 뭐 먹어, 우리?”  
“사실 그냥 데우는 중이에요. 마지의 소고기 팟파이.” 크리스가 플라스틱 용기 속의 냄새를 맡더니 아직 괜찮다고 생각해 전자렌지에 넣고 돌렸다.

“으음,” 톰이 크리스의 뒤로 걸어 왔다. 그가 크리스의 허리를 꽉 잡고 자신의 턱을 크리스의 어깨에 댔다. 따뜻하고 단단한 몸이 등으로 느껴졌다. “마지의 소고기 팟파이 너무 좋아.” 그가 크리스의 목에 고양이처럼 얼굴을 비볐다.  
크리스가 그의 손등을 쓰다듬었다. “나도요.” 그의 입술이 톰의 웃고 있는 입에 닿았다.  
“최고죠.”  
톰의 웃음 소리가 기분 좋게 들려왔다.


End file.
